I've Been Here For You All This Time
by ANIMEnerdk333
Summary: Eli and Clare were from 2 completely different worlds.  Eli being a rich boy while Clare living in poverty.  Story starts out with Clare and Eli being 8 and 9 years old. This is a completely different fanfic. Somewhat follows the story line.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is an idea i had(: i'm sorry i haven't updated my other story, but i think it's just going no where now. i might update it but...ehh. **

**Please remember that Clare is 8 years old and Eli is 9 years old in this chapter (and others)**

"You god-damned disrespectful child, Elijah!" Eli hung his head in shame of his behavior. "How many times do I tell you to quit these pranks of yours?"

Elijah Goldsworthy was nothing but a mere trickster. Always performing practical jokes with his cousin Mark, also known as Eli's dad's business partner's son. Don't get him wrong, Mark was his best friend and they loved each other to death like they were brothers. They were spoiled rich kids who always got what they want and wasting bucket loads of money on pranks and toys. Elijah Goldsworthy was a spoiled 9 year old boy.

"Elijah? Did you hear me?"

"Yes, sir."

"I don't want that happening again, you hear me?"

"Yes, sir." Eli stiffened as his dad put his on hand on his shoulder.

"I'm gonna apologize to Uncle Boxer."

"You damn better."

Eli pulled on his coat and left his mansion. The mansion could be what you say, a wonderland? A huge ass house! One of Eli's nannies reminded him to be home by 7:30. It was 5:30.

"I will, Nan-Helen." Eli smirked. He seemed to be close with this nanny. Nan-Helen was only nanny he liked out of the passed nannies his father paid for. This nanny actually cared about watching him and not worrying about the money. Nan-Helen was a middle-aged woman who had short, dark brown hair.

"Be careful!"

Eli nodded his head in disapproval. Nan-Helen always treated him like such a baby. He made his way to his cousin's house, Mark Fitzgerald.

"Clare! You are the biggest god-damned mistake of my life!" Her steph-father yelled at Clare as she tried to clean up the broken beer bottle on the ground. Thom Sunders was a drunk-ass-no-life.

"Where is Darcy and your mother?"

Clare sniffed and wiped away the tears. "They're working at the Goldsworthy Mansion."

"Working you say? Fuck them! They've been spending so much damned money on 'food' when I could be drinking the finest liquor. Thom raised his hands and flapped his hands in all directions like there was no tomorrow.

Clare Edwards was a 8 year old little girl exposed to this torture. She lived in poverty ever since her father passed away. Her steph-father was a drunk-ass-no-life, while her mother and Darcy were maids at the Goldsworthy Mansion. Why did her life have to be like this? Why couldn't she just be born rich and have everything handed to her. Why did her father have to pass away?

She couldn't even afford to buy bread and milk at the market, because of Thom. Clare was starving, her steph-father spent all the money her mother gave her on liquor. Thom walked to Clare sluggishly and slapped her across the face and sat on the couch and passed out.

Clare cried and put her hand on her cheek where it soon turned red. She stood up and threw away the broken glass. Then she grabbed a blanket and layed it on top of Thom. She then went to her closet and got a sweatshirt. Clare walked out of the apartment and sat at the foot of the stairs. The weather was extremely cold, you could see your breath, She cried her eyes out and put her head on her knees. This innocent 8 year old girl had a hard life. "Why?" she asked.

Eli walked to the market to get some snacks for him and his cousin. The weather made his nose turn red . As he walked the streets, he saw a figure sitting and crying her eyes out at the foot of the stairs.

"Why?" a soft voice asked. Eli didn't know why he felt drawn to this girl. He studied her features; long-wavy, auburn-brown hair, and pale skin. He was one curious 9 year old boy, you would say.

"What's wrong?" Eli asked innocently

The girl's head snapped up and her incredibly blue eyes met with green. The girl sniffed and wiped her tears away. "Why do you care?" she asked harshly.

"I'm sorry, I'll just go then." Eli said as he started walking away from the mysterious blue-eyed girl. Eli wondered why the pretty girl was crying. Was she hurt? Eli shoved the memory of meeting the girl and went on his way to Mark's house.

**I have other chapters written down in my notebook(: if i hit 10 reviews, then i'll update! 'lessthanthree'**


	2. Why Do You Care So Much?

**_A/N:_****_ Thanks so much for reviews and alerts(: Here is what i promised! 'lessthanthree'_**

Clare watched the green eyed boy walk passed her. Why did he care? He looked awfully familiar to her, had she seen him before? Clare stood up and tried to catch up with the mysterious boy, she tried her best to not be noticed. Her hood was on, covering her face as she followed him quietly. SHe didn't know why she was following this boy, she felt that she HAD to see his face.

Suddenly, he turned around and raised his eyebrow as Clare put her head down and turned around quickly.

"Are...you following me?" the green eyed boy asked.

"N-no, I'm on my way to the market." she lied.

"Really? Me too." the boy moved closer to her and smiled a crooked smile.

He held out his hand, "My names Eli, what's yours?"

Clare shook his hand and flinched at the warmness of his hand. "My names Clare." Clare didn't know why she felt so compelled to this boy named Eli.

"Ya'know, you have pretty eyes." Eli seemed embarrassed to compliment a girl.

"Thanks." Clare blushed and realized that she was still holding Eli's warm hand, she let go and put her hand in her pocket quickly.

"We can walk to the market together!" Eli said excitedly.

"Okay." Clare simply said.

They started to walk to the market together.

"So why were you crying?" Eli asked again, his breath could be seen in the cold Canadian weather. Clare sighed and ran her hand though her hair.

"My steph-dad...is not very nice, but I'm use to it." she shrugged her shoulders.

Eli didn't know why he felt annoyed at this girl's father. "How about this? I'll protect you know matter what? I won't let anyone hurt you. Just tell me when and who to punch!" He put his in the air and smirked at Clare.

Clare giggled and her then her blue eyes met with Eli's. "Really?"

"Of course, we can even be best friends if you want! And you can maybe even be friends with my cousin too."

"Why are you so nice to me?" she asked.

"I dunno, you look like a really nice person." Eli smiled his crooked smile again.

"Okay, pinky-promise me that you'll be there for me." Clare offered her pinky.

"Promise." Eli locked his pinky with Clare's and felt something click.

They continued to walk after the exchange. When they reached the market, they immediately made there way to the snacks section.

The pair stared at the galore of junk food. "What're you getting Clare?"

Clare completely forgot the reason why she said that she was going to the 'market.' She stuffed her hands in her pocket and it came up empty. Clare felt embarrassed. "Uhm, it's fine. I don't think I want anything anymore, Eli." When she said that, her stomach growled so loud Eli heard it. He raised his eyebrow and smirked. He grabbed a handful of gummy bears, gummy worms, licorice, and even walked to the other isle to get four huge bag of chips. Clare tailed behind him and helped him with his food.

Eli payed for the snacks and helped Clare carry the bags.

"Here," Eli stopped and opened the grocery bag to hand Clare a bag of potato chips, "I know you're hungry, you stomach growled so loud the lady on the other isle could hear it." he smirked his usual smirk.

"I can't, I'd owe you and I don't have the money to." she declined the bag of chips she secretly longed for.

"It's fine, just take it." Eli held it out, waiting for Clare to grab it. She nodded her head and opened the bag of chips as they walked. Clare ate chip by chip slowly and then she gradually ate faster.

"You're really hungry!" Eli acknowledged, "Do you wanna come with me to my cousin, Mark's house?" Clare contemplated on whether to go or not. If she went, then her dad would beat the living daylights out of her. She quickly flinched at the idea of her father abusing her. If she didn't go, then she wouldn't have a chance of meeting Eli again.

"S-sure." Clare said usurely.

They continued on there walk to Mark's house in the cold weather. When they finally made it to Mark's house, it was 6:30. Eli had to be home by 7:30. He spent all his time with his new best-friend. Eli pushed the doorbell button and Mark answered it.

"Who's that?" he gestured at Clare.

"My new friend, she wanted to meet you." Clare blushed. Mark smiled and opened his door, leading them into his home.

"My name's Mark, what's yours?" he offered his hand.

"Hi Mark, I'm Clare." they shook hands and went into Mark's living room.

"Now that we all know each other, let's play some video-games and eat the junk food I bought. Mark and Clare nodded there heads and followed Eli.

Clare, Mark, and Eli got along together. They would joke with each other and play video-games, and ate junk food. Clare felt that that was the best hour of her life so far. It was like she finally found good friends.

"What time is it?" Eli asked.

"7:15." Mark said.

"I have to be home by 7:30."

"Okay, tell Uncle Bullfrog I said Hi."

"Are you going to walk with me, Clare?"

"Uhm..."

"I'll walk you home?" It was more like a question. Clare nodded her hand they proceeded out of Mark's house. "It was nice meeting you Mark!"

"You too Clare!"

As they walked to Clare's apartment, Eli and Clare bonded.

"What's your favorite color?" Eli asked.

"Green, yours?" Clare smiled.

"Black and blue."

"Eli...can I ask you something?"

"Hmm?" He stared ahead focusing on walking.

"Is it okay if I go home with you? I really don't want to see my steph-dad. It's fine if you don't want to."

"What does he do to you?" Eli squinted his eyes.

"I just don't like to see his face." Clare lied.

"Okay...I'll sneak you into my room." he shrugged his shoulders. Clare was surprised that Eli agreed to take her in-a poor girl. She just met this boy over 2 hours ago and he was letting her into his own home.

"Thank-you so much Eli." Clare hugged him and they both felt a surge of awkwardness. There faces both turned red and they continued to walk. When they walked passed Clare's apartment, she couldn't help but feel relieved. Once they reached Eli's house, Clare's mouth gawked open.

"Y-your Elijah Goldsworthy, aren't you?" Clare couldn't help but feel embarrassed of being in the presence of a Goldsworthy, now that she knew that Eli was one.

**_Teehee(: more in my notebook! 22 reviews and the next chapter will be up in no time! 'lessthanthree'_**


	3. The Moon

**A/N: I am a horrible promise keeper T.T I am terribly sorry for taking long and giving only little. I try to make the chapters extra long, but i get excited about updating. But i hope you guys like it! **

**Dont Degrassi, just my storyline.**

"How'd ya know my full name?" Eli asked in confusion.

"My mom works here." she replied.

"Oh, what's her name?"  
"Helen." Clare seemed embarrassed to admit this to Eli.

She felt unworthy of being in a Goldsworthy's presence. He was rich and she was poor. Clare dreaded this feeling of being unworthy.

"Nan-Helen? She's my favorite." Eli smiled.

"I want to go home now Eli..."

"W-w-wait, what? Why?" he asked worried.

"I'm going home." Clare said with no emotion. She turned around and started walking back to her house. As she started to walk, a warm hand pulled her back and a feeling of electricity ran through her.

"You don't want to be my friend anymore, do you?" Eli said as his eyes got watery.

"Eli..don't cry or else you'll make me cry!" Clare started rubbing her eyes.

"I-I'm not crying, Clare..." he turned around and started wiping his face. "Just go! It's always like this, other kids never wanna be my friend when they find out who I am!"

It was true, other kids never wanted to be friends with Eli because they were jealous that he had everything a kid could ask for. But it was hard being a Goldsworthy.

"Eli...I'm sorry." Clare put her hand on his shoulder and turned him around. His eyes were puffy and his nose was red.

"Do you still wanna be my friend?" he sniffed and wiped his nose.

"I sure do! It's just that I thought YOU didn't want to be my friend, since I'm your Nan-Helen's daughter. So don't cry anymore."

Eli was confused now, it was the other way around for Clare. Most kids didn't want to be friends with him because Bullfrog was well-known. He wiped his face again and talked.

"I was not crying!"

Clare laughed and smacked his shoulder.

"Ouch!"

"Haha! Best friends?" Clare offered her pinky again.

"Best friends." Eli smirked and they hooked pinkies. "Are sure that you want to go home?"

"Not really..." she put her head down.

"I got it! I'll go home home with you, so I can protect you from your dumb-dumb dad!"

They both laughed and high-fived each other.

"Really Eli?"

"Of course bestfriend!" Eli smiled and looked up to the dark sky. In the sky, there was a full moon. Beautiful stars surrounded this full moon.

"It's so pretty." Clare looked up and followed Eli's gaze. While she looked up a simple white flake fell on her nose.

"Did you know that the moon is the only thing you can talk to when you're feeling sad?"

"That's impossible Eli! It won't talk back, duh." Clare rolled her eyes in an obvious manner.

"No, you're so silly. I mean, like when you're mad. When you yell at it and blame everything on the moon, it won't talk back. It'll just sit there and listen to you." Eli said thoughtfully as he wiped the snowflake off of Clare's nose.

"OH, I see."

"Wait here, I'm gonna tell my dad I want to sleep over at Mark's house. I won't take long."

"Okay...wait Mark's house?" Clare asked but Eli didn't here her because he was running to his front door.

Clare thought about the passed few hours. This boy she met is so different from other kids. He had practically didn't know anything about her, yet he fed her and took her into his cousin's house like he knew her for the longest time. This feeling bothered Clare, she didn't know what this was. She shook her head in confusion and looked up at the moon again.

"The only thing I can talk to huh...let's see." Clare took a deep breath and closed her eyes as more snowflakes fell.

"It's your fault my life is like this! It's your fault my daddy passed away! Why did you have to take him away from me and give me an ugly meanie stupid steph-dad? Why? It's your fault I live in poverty, it's your fault I can't eat everyday! It's your fault all the kids at school laugh at me for not having enough money for anything!..." Clare was now on her knees and crying her eyes out. Her knees became wet and ached from the coldness. It felt like her heart was ripped from her chest, but at the same time it felt like a weight was being lifted off her shoulders. A great amount of tears fell while the wind made her cheeks cold. A pair of black converse shoes stood in front of her.

Clare looked up to see a pair of green eyes staring deep into hers. The look in his eyes looked like sorrow? This boy continued to appall her. "Clare...?" Clare stood up from her knees and wiped her cold wet tears.

"Yeah?" She attempted a fake smile but failed horribly.

"It's too cold to be out here alone, just come in. I might take long anyways." He smirked.

"But what if my mom sees me?" She sniffed.

"I got it! You can hide in my coat closet." Eli flashed a devilish smile. "Now c'mon it's really cold!" He grabbed her hand and dragged her into his house.

As they entered the Mansion, their bodies started to heat up and Clare wasn't shivering anymore. It took her a moment to adjust to her surroundings. The Goldsworthy Mansion was indescribable. Cherrywood grand staircase, huge family and individual portraits, expensive looking vases, leather couches, and even marble columns! "WOW." Was all Clare could say.

"Elijah, is that you?" It was Nan-Helen.

"Uh-oh." They both said. "Hurry!" Eli opened the coat closet near the main entrance. Clare ran in and hid under other coats. "I'll be back, don't worry." Eli whisphered.

"Elijah?"

"Yepyep. It's me Nan-Helen." Eli smirked and folded his arms behind him.

"My goodness child, it's extremely cold outside. Let me take that coat for you."

"Uhh, hold up-" Too late Nan-Helen took off his coat for him faster than he could finish his sentence. After Nan-Helen took it off she proceeded to the coat closet and put her hand on the knob.

"Nan-Helen-" Eli started to panic. She opened the coat closet and hung his coat. Eli felt relieved, Clare was no where in sight. He breathed a sigh of relief.

"What's gotten into you child?" Eli rolled his eyes at his Nannie's comment.

"I just kicked Mark's butt of course!" He laughed and put his fist into the air.

"You two always-" An authoritative voice interrupted Nan-Helen.

"Elijah, did you do what you were supposed to?" Bullfrog asked.

"Yes sir. Is it okay if I sleep at Mark's house tonight?"

"Knock yourself out son." Bullfrog's raspy voice rang through the mansion.

"Alrighty!" Eli jumped up and down in excitement.

"I spent so much time in that closet, Eli! I think I fell asleep two times!" Clare showed two fingers at Eli.

"Hehe, sorry." Eli scratched the back of his neck.

The pair was on their way to Mark's house. Eli took about an hour to get his things together at the Goldsworthy Mansion. "Are you ever going to your house again?" He asks.

"I don't want to but I think I have to." They finally reached Mark's house through all the snow and cold wind.

"Hey guys!" An excited Mark jumped and led them into the house.

Once again the warmth of the house heated them up.

"Videogame time!" The trio said together as they sat on the couch and each grabbed an XBOX controller. "What game tonight?" Mark asked.

"Blackops!" Eli jumped excitedly.

"I want to play Viva Pinata!" Clare complained.

"YUCK. That's sucha girl game!" The two boys wrinkled their noses.

"Fine, sheesh." She dragged it longer than usual.

"It's fine Clare, we can teach you!"

"Haha Eli, she's a free kill!" Mark laughed and high-fived Eli.

After about an hour of playing Blackops, Eli and Mark taught Clare how to play. She was surprisingly winning.

"Wow, this is too easy mwahaha." She nudged Eli and killed Mark.

"How did you do that?" Mark asked frustrated.

"You guys taught me." She stuck out her tongue.

"HACKS!" Eli yelled as Clare shot him. That was the winning kill.

"In your face! Kiss my boottyyy!" Clare started dancing and the two boys just started laughing.

After playing Blackops, the trio decided to go to bed. They slept in Mark's bedroom. They decided to sleep on the floor to be fair. Sleeping bags were set with Clare in the middle of the two boys.

"Eww. We're sleeping next to a girl that might have cooties." Mark squinted and started laughing.

Clare slapped him and Eli.

"Shut up." They stared at the ceiling and said nothing else. Probably from exhaustion.

In about ten minutes the gradeschoolers fell fast asleep.

**You like? :) haha i dont own XBOX, BLACKOPS, or anyhting that was mentioned.**


	4. The Maid's Daughter and An Offer

**A/N: ****Hello loves :) i would like to thank you guys for that alerts and reviews. I really appreciate them! Plenty things will happen in this chapter, so pay attention! And one of the readers asked if the ages were going to advance, YES THEY ARE :)**

"Tag you're it!" Eli yelled as he poked Clare and ran. They were playing tag on the Goldsworthy Yard. Clare's cheeks turned red as she ran after Eli. "You're too fast Eli!" She stomped her foot on the floor in frustration. Eli stopped running and walked back to Clare, he was out of breath from running so long.

"C'mon Clare!" He complained. Clare folded her arms in front of her, her eyes widened as she saw who was watching them play from the front porch staircase. A feeling of unworthiness ran through her. Mr. Goldsworthy looked upset. Eli followed her gaze and smirked. "Wait here." He said as he walked to his father.

"That's Clare." Eli said as he looked up to Bullfrog.

"I know, that's the **maid's** daughter Elijah." Bullfrog's eyebrows wrinkled as he as examined the help's daughter.

"I know that!" He smirked.

"Well, you can't play with her, Elijah." He said emotionless.

Eli glanced back at Clare who was sitting on the grass while looking up at the sun. "W-w-hy?" He asked worried. His world was now crashing down. What would he do? How could he tell Clare? And break his promise to her? She hasn't gone home in two weeks, if she suddenly goes home, here dad will murder her. All these possibilities ran through Eli's mind.

"Son, because she's the help's daughter and I have other playmates in mind for you." Bullfrog said in amusement as he looked at Clare again. Eli didn't know what to say! He was to flustered to fight back.

"Mr. Ryan's daughter will replace Clare easily!" He said.

"No!" Eli yelled as he stomped his foot. "She's my best friend!"

"You better listen to me! I need this deal with the Ryan's. If you ruin this, I'll send you to a boarding school." Bullfrog threatened. "And their daughter will make a good wife for you one day."

His father was already thinking of marriage! Eli was frustrated that his dad would do this. His dad was being selfish. He didn't even know who this Ryan's daughter was anyways. All he knew was that he was going to keep being Clare's best friend.

"Then I can have more than one friend, Bullfrog. Clare is my bestest." Eli said simply.

Bullfrog seemed irritated now. He huffed and ran his hand through his hair and looked at Clare, giving her a stink-eye."We're not done Elijah." Bullfrog walked into the Mansion. Eli felt uneasy, but at least he was still Clare's friend and he didn't break his promise to her. He ran to Clare, who was still sitting on the grass.

"You slow poke! What took you so long?" She rolled her eyes.

"My dad. It's nothing."

"Oh, okay."

"What do you want to play now?" Clare asked in excitement.

"Hmmmm." Eli placed a finger under his chin and thought of something. "Aha! I want to give you something!" Clare raised her eyebrow and saw Eli taking something from his collar. It seemed like a pendant or a dog tag. "My granma gave this to me." Eli showed a locket that had engravings on the back: _Elijah Nathan Goldsworthy. _He proceeded to open the locket and it showed a picture of Eli and while the other side didn't have one. Eli took off the locket and held it in his hand. Then he broke off the two parts, now they were single pendants, except one didn't have a chain. Clare gasped at this action. "You can have this side." Eli handed her the side with the engravings and the picture of himself. Clare examined it in her hand and put it on. "We can get a picture of you on my side of the locket and maybe a chain for me too!" Clare smiled at Eli.

"Bestfriends?" She offered her pinky. "Bestfriends!" They joined.

_**In the Goldsworthy Mansion with Bullfrog:**_

"Helen!" Bullfrog yelled and threw a vase a the wall. He was angry about the conversation he had with his son. To him, Elijah was being stubborn. To him, it was this peasant girl's fault. She needed to get away from his son, or else his plans would be ruined forever. How would he support his family if he didn't get this deal.

"Yes, sir?" A very scared Helen Edwards approached a very angry Mr. Goldsworthy.

"Are you aware that your daughter has been getting very close with my son?"

"My Clare? She's been here." She asked worriedly. Helen wiped the sweat off her forehead while a very intimidating Mr. Goldsworthy paced back in forth.

"Yes, she has. And I want her to stop being a nuisance to my son."

"But sir, they're just children!"

"NOT ANOTHER WORD HELEN." He yelled fiercely. "Eli loves your daughter, I can see it in his eyes and I don't want my son falling in love with a peasant."

"By god, sir. They're only gradeschoolers. Why would you bring up love?"

"I don't care Helen. If this keeps going on as they age, they could end up together! Or worse, even get married! That could ruin my plans for Elijah! I have a future planned for Elijah and it does not include having a peasant wife!" Helen seemed hurt at this little out burst.

"That is why I am prepared to pay you 3 million dollars to leave Toronto and never let your daughter show her face to my son."

"Excuse me?"

"Yes, you heard me Helen. Leave with 3 million dollars and never come back."

"Is this some sick joke?"

"No it's not." Bullfrog pulled out a check book and proceeded to the coffee table and wrote out exactly 3 million dollars to Helen Edwards. He ripped off the check and held it in front of Helen.

Helen thought of possibilities of a better life for her daughter. She thought of a new life that did not include Thom Sunders. But then she thought about how she could be ruining her daughter's possibilities with Eli. Then again, they were just children, she thought.

"Deal." Helen grabbed the check and examined it for any faults.

"It's the real deal Helen. I want you and your family out of here by tomorrow."

"Yes, sir."

"You are now fired, leave and bring your daughter with you."

"Yes, sir." Helen walked out of the mansion and smiled at the check. She then felt guilty at what she'd done. _It will go to good use!_ She thought to herself. Helen looked at the yard to find her daughter locking pinkies with Elijah. "Elijah! You father is calling you, boy!" His head snapped up.

"Wait here Clare! Okay?" She bit her lip and smiled. Then her eyes bulged out, because her mother was the one who had called Eli. She was going to tell Eli, but he was already on his way into the Mansion.

Meanwhile her mother paced to her.

"Clare Diane Edwards, we are leaving now." Her mother said emotionless.

"What? Why? I don't want to! I can't leave Eli!" Tears started to form their way down her cheeks.

Her nose started to turn red and she could barely breathe.

"We have to go, Clare. Mr. Goldsworthy fired me!" Helen said as she grabbed Clare's forearm and started pulling her out of the yard.

"Mommy, we can't!" Clare started crying even harder. She was heartbroken, being separated from Eli. They made a pact to be bestfriends forever and she didn't want to be the one to break the promise. Then Clare suddenly remembered Thom, he would murder her, if she showed her face to him.

"We're moving to the states, Clare. Darcy is already home, all we need to do is get her and go to the bank. Mother and daughter were power walking to the apartment. Clare tried very hard to not think of Eli, but she couldn't. He was the most important person to her and her mother was taking that away from her. Clare clung to the half-locket. "I'm sorry Eli..." She murmured to herself very low, so that her mother couldn't hear her. They finally reached the ghetto apartment, Helen opened the door and whispered to Clare, "Stay here, I'm going to get Darcy. Thom can go to hell, for all I care." Clare nodded and held onto her half-locket. Thinking of Eli ached her heart even more.

_**At the Goldsworthy Mansion**_

"What do you mean she's not really my friend?" Eli's cried at his father.

"You heard me, Elijah! She only wanted to be your friend because of your money. That's what you need to watch out for these days, son."

"I don't believe you! She's not like that, she wouldn't do that!"

"Fine, go see for yourself. She left with her mother as soon as I gave your Nan-Helen a 3 million dollar check. That's all your Clare wanted. Money. I told you there better playmates that I had in mind. This playmate I chose for you is for sure not after your money, Elijah."

"I can't believe this!" Eli stormed through the main entrance and ran to the yard. He tried desperately to search for Clare, but she was no where to be found.

Eli felt crushed and heartbroken, he knew it was too good to be true to find someone who wouldn't want him for his money. A voice in the back of his head told him that Clare wasn't like that and she would never do that.

Then Eli did what his heart told him to. He ran through the yard and ran his way to Clare's apartment. The place where he first met her. He ran as fast as he could and ignored all the yells from his father. Bullfrog would have to wait for Eli to find the truth. As Eli ran, he stopped for a split second to catch his breath. After that, he resumed to running. When he arrived to the apartment, he saw Clare and Nan-Helen and another maid loading in a taxi cab. He couldn't comprehend what was happening. He could feel his eyes getting watery again. The taxi cab started moving and then an impulse made Eli run for it. "CLARE!" He kept chasing the cab until he could no longer run. Clare turned around in her seat and saw a broken Eli through the windshield. Eli sank to his knees and held the half-locket tight in his pocket. "Why?" He roared.

"I'm sorry...I know we'll see each other again." She whispered to herself in the car. Clare was now crying too. Now she knew the strange feeling that bothered her. It was love. She knew she was to young to be thinking of love, but she felt love from Eli. She was in love with Elijah Goldsworthy, but it would never happen. She's going to have a better life in the states. She wouldn't have to live in poverty anymore. Clare felt in her heart that her and Eli would find each other again. You're probably wondering where this cheesy talk was is coming from an 8 year old little girl. Clare would listen to Darcy rant on about love and fate. That's probably where shes getting this fate talk about Eli.

Clare held onto her necklace and kissed it quietly.

"_Mom what's happening? Darcy! Mom!" Clare panted as she sat in her airplane seat. The lights of the plane kept flashing. The oxygen masks dispensed their way out. A hand suddenly grabbed hers, it was Darcy._

"_Clare, the plane is going to crash! I want you to know I love you Clare! What ever happens, take care of mom or try to find me no matter what."_

"_Darcy!"_

"_The pillar shattered and combusted!" The pilot yelled frantically as everyone started to panic. "We're going to crash!"_

"_Clare, god is always with you!" Helen yelled at Clare._

"_MOM! DARCY!"_

_**At the Goldsworthy Mansion**_

"Elijah! Hurry the Ryans are almost here!" Bullfrog yelled as he fixed his tie.

Eli grunted as he fixed his tie in the mirror. "Stupid Ryans, I could be playing at Mark's house."

After the long day of chasing Clare, Eli gave up and returned home. As much as it hurt him to be separated from his other half, he had to forget about her. After all, his father was right. But the bond they had would never be replaced.

Bullfrog was planning on introducing Eli to his future bride. Eli sighed and returned downstairs by his father's side.

"Where's mom?" Eli asked.

"Right here baby boy." Cici came from the kitchen.

_Ding._

"They're here! Elijah, hurry and greet them." Bullfrog pushed Eli's shoulder. Eli rolled his eyes and made his way to the front door.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Ryan, I'm Eli."

"Ah Bullfrog, so this is your handsome son Elijah. We've heard so much about you Elijah. We hope you get along with our daughter." Mrs. Ryan said as she hugged Cici. "It's so nice to see you, Cici! It's been way too long!"

"Of course, Janette!" Cici exclaimed. The grown-ups went to their business and discussed possibilities.

"Hi there." A soft voice said in Eli's direction. Eli turned around to see a girl with long brown hair and light brown eyes. Eli chuckled to himself, _She's so different from Clare._ He said to himself.

"Hello?" Eli answered awkwardly

"Ah, I see you've met my little Julia, Elijah." Mr. Ryan said as put his hand on Eli's shoulder. Eli shuddered from Mr. Ryan's touch. "Play nice." Mr. Ryan smiled and went to follow the other adults.

"So Eli, what do you like to play?" Julia's voice was very different from Clare's. Eli wasn't in the mood to play any games. He'd rather be playing with Clare. He just walked to the nearest couch and sat there. Julia soon followed and wrinkled her eyebrows.

"You're very boring, Elijah." She said simply. Eli rolled his eyes and gave Julia a stink-eye.

"You are too."

_Beep. Beep. Beep. The sound of the cardiac monitor echoed through the hospital room. Clare was awakened by the annoying sound. A nurse who was writing on her clipboard saw Clare and smiled._

"_You're awake honey, let me get the doctor. Don't move, you've been hurt very badly."_

_After 10 minutes, a woman came in holding a clipboard._

"_Hello there, sweetie. Do you know what happened to you? May I ask your name and how old you are?"_

**CLARE'S POV**

I tried very hard to answer the doctor's questions, I just couldn't remember anything.

"I-I-I don't know...who am I? Who are you?" I could feel I was starting to cry. "What happened?"

The lady rubbed my back. "Honey, I think you have Post-Traumatic Amnesia. You were found in a plane crash site. I think you hit your head pretty hard. You don't know or remember anything at least?"

"What's Amnesia?"

"You lost your memory from hitting your head really hard, sweetie."

I tried to think as hard as I could, but my head hurt too much. This made me very mad, I didn't even know my own name. I looked into the lady's eyes and it was like something hit my head really hard.

"Do you know my name?" I asked.

"I'm sorry honey, we have no identification from you. Think hard and look back. Just tell me any name that comes to your head. We'll just call you that for now, until your memory comes back."

I nodded my head and closed my eyes.

"_...Diane...we're leaving now...to states."_

I opened my eyes and wiped away the tears. "The only name I remember is Diane." I sniffed.

"Alright, Diane it is. I'm Dr. Bhandari." She smiled.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"You're in a hospital in California."

"Do I have a family?"

"I'm afraid, I don't know Diane. You were the only survivor reported from that plane crash. They found you drifting on a broken plane wing."

I don't know why, but my heart told me to be sad.

"Oh and we found this in your hand. You were holding onto it really tight. Maybe it might help you jog your memory." Dr. Bhandari handed me a broken half-locket.

On the broken locket it said_, Elijah Nathan Goldsworthy._ Who is this Elijah? I turned it around and there was a picture of a boy smirking.

"_...bestfriends?...tag you're it!...wanna come...cousin...house?" I ignored the memory._

"Where will I stay?"

Dr. Bhandari looked up to think. "Hmm...you can come with me and my family. You can stay there until your memory comes back. You poor thing, who knows what you've been through!"

"Okay..."

**Dun dun dun! LOL whatcha think? like, no like? Tell me :3 Review! **


	5. Familiar Names

**A/N: _Helloo ! I am back :) i am so sorry ! i hope you guys like it 'less than three.' Thank you once again for the reviews, alerts, and favorites! I really appreciate it ;) _**

Dr. Bhandari was a divine lady. Every time Diane would tried to think and look inside her mind, it would feel like she was in a state where someone would slam her head against a wall. Dr. Bhandari did everything in her power to find out who Diane was (if Diane was even her name) and where she came from, but she had no luck. It has been said that Diane was the only survivor from the crash and that no one could find out who's body belonged to whom, because the bodies were burned to the point where dental records could be needed.. Diane thought it was really sad that she was the only one who lived..._poor other passengers_, she thought. She was now in her own solitary state. Diane's heart started to ache, '_Why does it hurt so much?' _she asked her disarrayed brain.

Dr. Bhandari waltz into the hospital room holding a clipboard again. "Diane? Are you ready? Child services said I was welcomed to take you as my own. There's much paper work to be done until your memory comes back." Diane wasn't even sure if Dane was really her name, because somehow she felt uneasy of being called Diane. But she felt that it was better than having no name at all. She took a deep breath and nodded her head.

"Okay..." Dr. Bhandari helped her onto the wheelchair. Apparently, Diane had a broken ankle, dislocated shoulder and fractured a bit of her skull. This was probably why Dr. Bhandari wanted to help the child out, the child was in poor condition to be by herself.

"Why Diane..you have pretty eyes!" Dr. Bhandari exclaimed in amusement, her dark brown eyes opened wide.

**Clare/Diane's Pov**

"_Ya'know, you have pretty eyes." A familiar boy said to me. _

I couldn't really see his face because it was very blurry. I know that I was crying now...I finally remembered something at least!

**Third Person Pov**

"Diane! What happened sweetie? Are you alright?" Dr. Bhandari asked worried.

"I remembered something...only a little bit, I don't think it helped tell me who I am..." Diane wiped the tears away from her cheeks. Disappointment showed on the doctor's face after Diane said this. Dr. Bhandari proceeded to situating Diane, she pushed Diane out of the hospital on a wheelchair. The doctor pitied this young soul, she was just too young to survive on her own. Her motherly instincts told her to take this child as her own. When Dr. Bhandari reached her car, she helped Diane in and started to drive her way to her home. On the way home, she told Diane all about her family.

"Diane you are going to love my family! They are wonderful. I have two children, Sav-taj who is 11 years old and Alliyah who is 8 years old. I think she is about the same age as you! You are going to enjoy your time in my home. We will help you get your memory back!" Dr. Bhandari smiled as she gripped the steering wheel. Diane looked at the kind woman and smiled.

"I think I will! Just by what you're telling me, Dr. Bhandari!"

"Oh, Diane. You don't need to call me doctor if you're going to be living under the same roof as me! Please call me...Auntie Yasmine." She smiled at Diane as she parked in front of a tall, red brick walled, house, which was surrounded by gorgeous flowers and lawn ornaments.

"But you said I didn't have any family with me?" Diane asked confused. Mrs. Bhandari then laughed.

"Diane, you don't have to be bonded by blood to call someone family." Diane was still confused, because her post traumatic amnesia made it difficult to understand things. Even though she still didn't understand, she just nodded her head. "Okay, time to meet your temporary family!" Yasmine Bhandari said excited.

The two made their way into the home and were immediately greeted by the two Bhandari siblings and Mr. Bhandari.

"Ahhh, this is the young warrior who survived that horrid plane crash!" Mr. Bhandari said in amusement. He praised his hands in the air and leaned on his knees to be on the same level as Diane.

"Hello...mister..." Diane said shyly.

"Oh Diane, I have heard so much about you! Please call me Uncle Raj." The tall Indian man smiled and held out his hand to shake hers.

"Alright..Uncle Raj..." She took the tanned hand and shook it with her good arm.

"Mama! That's Diane? Oh! We're going to have so much fun!" A short, tanned, long black haired, girl jumped in excitement. "Hi Diane! I'm Alli."

"Hi Alli." She smiled and sat at her wheelchair overwhelmed.

"Sav-taj!" Auntie Yasmine yelled.

"Coming!" A voice yelled. A short long haired tanned boy came and smiled at Diane. "So this is our new baby sister. Looks nothing like us! Awesome! Haha, I'm Sav by the way." Sav-taj waved at Diane.

"Hi Sav..."

"Okay, enough salutations. Diane needs her rest." Mrs. Bhandari said shoo-ing the children like pests.

"Wait! Is it true that you have anastasia?" Alli asked, batting her long eyelashes.

"Amnesia! Alliyah." Sav laughed out, putting his hand on his forehead.

"Oh, be quiet Sav-taj!" Alli stuck her tongue out at Sav-taj.

"Yeah...I do. I can't remember anything." She told her.

"We heard you're from Canada! Isn't that where Niagra Falls is at?" Sav-taj asked.

"I didn't know I was from Canada...where are we again?" A confused Diane asked.

"Wow, we live in San Francisco." The Bhandari siblings said in unison.

"Alright children! Diane needs her rest. Alliyah, you will be sharing your room with her."

"Yay! We're going to have so much fun together, Diane!" Alli clapped.

Mrs. Bhandari pushed Diane's wheelchair into Alli's room and adjusted her on a twin bed beside Alliyah's.

With all the gauze and casts on, it was extremely uncomfortable and impossible for Diane to move. "Diane, honey. I really hope your memory comes back. It could be temporary or it could take a while for your brain to recollect everything. Who knows? You could even get it back by tomorrow! But we don't mind having you stay with us, always remember that. So don't try to strain yourself while trying to get your memory back. Take your time." Diane nodded and closed her eyes.

While closing her eyes, "Thank you very much, Aunt Yasmine." With that, Diane drifted to a very troublesome sleep.

_She was panicking and breathing heavily. A familiar setting fell in front of her. 'What's going on?' she remembered asking nothing._

"_...the plane is going to crash!...I love you!..."_

_She felt herself in the plane again. The whole plane shaking, her heart beating so fast it could fly out of her chest. Tears ran their way down her cheeks as she sat helplessly in her seat. Many people were panicking and the pilot screamed and ran out of the main control site. "...pillar shattered and combusted!..." "MOM! DARCY!..." she screamed. She felt herself falling into nothing again. Nothing was where she always ended-no where to be exact. _

**Clare's/Diane's POV**

"NO! DARCY!" I cried as I tried to sit up and call for my sister. Tears were starting to form near my tears ducts. My forehead was sweaty from the intense dream. I wiped the sweat from my forehead and checked the time.

"Diane? Another dream huh?" Alli asked as she sat up from her bed. Her hand was on her forehead as she squinted her eyes.

"Yeah Alli! I actually remembered my sister's name this time." We both lye on our beds staring at the ceiling, it was too early to be awake! Alli laughed and moved her hair from her face and yawned.

"Diane it's been 7** years** since the crash, ya'think you could've remembered your real name in that time period? It would kind of be helpful." Alli nodded her head. It was true. In the 7 years I've lived here in California, I haven't even remembered my real name. I don't think I care if I ever found out my real name anymore...but it would be great to know. Because, I know for a fact that Diane isn't my real name. I know that, because something felt wrong every time someone called me Diane. I guess I should just get use to being called Diane, since I've been going by that name for 7 years. "What's your sister's name?" Alli asked in excitement.

"Darcy." I smiled.

"Didn't dream about mysterious green eyed boy?" Alli teased me about the mysterious figure in my dreams.

"No...today was actually the first night I **didn't **dream about him." I laughed and stood up to fix my hair. Ugh. I tried to think of what today was. It was Bhandari Chore Day. Chores. Chores. Aunt Yasmine and Uncle Raj are such strict guardians.

"Not even! I am exhausted. Give me 15 more minutes!" Alli fell back onto the bed and hid under her covers. I laughed and fixed my reflection in the mirror, I look like a mess!

Long auburn brown hair that flowed to my waist and big blue eyes that complimented my pale, fair skin. I tied my hair in a bun and washed up in the bathroom. "Diane! You're seriously getting started on chores?" Alli yelled from her bed. I could barely hear her over the running water.

"Duh. I don't want to get in trouble with Uncle Raj."

"You're such a goody two shoes. Ya'know they love you like you're their real child, so you don't have to be busting your ass like you're a maid or something." Something hit my head, every time it felt like something hit my head, I would remember something r something was familiar to me. I ignored it and replied to Alli.

"Of course I know that! I love them too and you too, Alli!" I dried my face on a face towel and exited the bathroom to see Alli up and ready already. Her jet black hair was tied into a messy bun.

"I love you too! You're practically my sister." She hugged me as tight as she could. I laughed and hugged her back.

"Chore time!" I yelled. We both walked out of our room and proceeded to our duties.

NnnNnNnNnNn

It took about 3 hours for us to finish up our chores, of course with Sav's minimal help. He was sucha lazy ass-excuse my language. Alli and I did most of the work, he owes us a lot. "Sav you owe Alli and I Jamba Juice." I wiped the sweat from my forehead and took off the yellow latex gloves.

"Jamba Juice! Yum!" Alli grinned as she put the vacuum away in the closet.

"Awe man." Sav dragged it longer than usual. "I'm broke guys." He stuffed his hands in his pockets and pretended to pull out nothing. I already know he has money, Uncle Raj has been giving him allowance for as long as I could remember. Alli knows it too.

"Liar!" Alli and I yelled at the same time. We both looked at each other and then laughed.

"Okay okay little sisters." He grabbed his keys and started putting on his shoes. "Because I love you both so much."

"Yay!" The girls exclaimed in unison and clapped their painted nails.

NnnNnNNnnNNnNN

"Next time I'm trying Smarties." Sav complained. It took him 20 minutes to decide which underground drink from Jamba Juice he wanted. He ended up choosing Fruity Pebbles. I on the other hand got Strawberry Cheese cake. Alli ended up getting a regular mango shake. I remembered teasing her how boring that was. The underground menu was the way to go!

"There's going to be a next time?" Alli said excitedly.

"Wait. Ugh. Never mind." Sav said.

Alli and I laughed while Sav unlocked the front door to the house. When we entered, Uncle Raj and Aunt Yasmine were sitting on the couch waiting for us. They looked happy. I glanced at Sav and Alli to get a clue on the sudden happiness. Their faces were clueless, like mine. "Ah children, we have some good news for you!" Their accents rang in my ears. I never noticed it when they first adopted me. Alli, Sav, and I stood there with our eyebrows raised. "I have been transferred to Toronto, Canada!" Aunt Yasmine shouted in happiness.

"Mama, that's great. We're going to finally move to a different country! Diane, you might even discover yourself there. Isn't that where you're from?" Alli asked excitedly. I didn't know I was from Canada until Aunt Yasmine told me. But this was a great opportunity for the family and I.

"This is so pandemic! I've always heard good things about Toronto. This is so exciting!" Sav said.

"Yeah, this could be good." I smiled.

"Pack your things, we're leaving next week." Uncle Raj commanded. Alli and I ran upstairs to our room to start packing.

"Diane, what if you see mysterious green eye boy?"

"I doubt it. I don't even think he's real, Alli." I had a few doubts about this mysterious figure that seemed to appear in my dreams ever night ever since I could remember. It didn't help with my amnesia at all.

"Oh c'mon. You gotta have a little hope!" Alli exclaimed

"Okay...let's say I have hope. Then what do I do next? The boy in my dreams is a little kid. He looks like the kid on that broken locket I lost a few years ago. But that doesn't even help me find out who I really am."

"You never told me you lost it! Why and how would you lose that? That's practically the only memoir you have from your previous life." Yeah...I was pretty irresponsible when I was little. To tell you the truth, I was heart-broken when I found out I misplaced it somewhere around the house.

"Yeah...remember when we were like 12? And we had a sleep over, I think some one stole it."

"I bet you it was that girl...what was her name again? I forgot her name. Her eyes practically bulged out of their sockets when she saw that broken locket around your neck."

"Alli, you shouldn't accuse people. It's fine. She moved back to Canada, so you can't interrogate her. It's just a broken locket. Plus that happened years ago!" That feeling of my head being slammed against a wall came back again. Maybe that locket does have something to do with who I am...

"Perfect! We're moving to Canada. Maybe we might see her?"

"Doubt it. You can get your hopes up though. You even forgot her name. It's a pretty big world out there." I said as I walked to the closet to start fixing my clothes into a suitcase.

"I appreciate your optimism, Diane." Alli rolled her eyes and opened her drawers.

_2 weeks later..._

"Alli, where should this go?" I asked her as I held a poster of Marilyn Monroe.

"I think it should go behind the door." She pointed as she unpacked her boxes.

I sighed and got some thumb tacks out. It was another long day of moving our belongings. This was purgatory. I was exhausted from the long plane flight...god knows why I have a phobia of planes even though I don't remember anything. Being back in Canada didn't bring any familiarity to me and this annoyed me. Moving here was supposed to be the key to unlocking my memory and somehow the key's getting stuck in the hole, for 7 years. I sighed again after I resumed to unpacking. Will I ever find out who I am?

_After unpacking..._

I let out a puff of air as I threw myself onto my bed. "Oh my god."

"Isn't it exhausting?" Alli fell onto her bed also. We both stared at the ceiling as we rested from the long day of unpacking.

"It sure is!" I exclaimed.

"Hopefully, our new school will be awesome huh?" Alli asked randomly.

"Eh." I really cared about school but I wasn't ready to go yet. I wanted to mentally prepare myself for what I was probably going to go through with for 3 years.

"Oh my god, Diane! What if you see that girl? You should totally ask for that memoir back."

"It's like you're the person who lost their memory." I rolled my eyes. The sensation of my head being slammed came back again. I massaged my temples and closed me eyes. Years and years of therapy were a waste of my life. They never even helped my memory come back. Auntie even tried a hypnotist!

"Har-har." She stuck out her tongue. "Back to the school thing. Do you think it'll be better?"

"Uhm. I guess...what was the name of the school again?" I know Alli was babbling about it..

"Degrassi." She smiled. "I'm so happy we're going to get a new start!"

"Who the heck names their school Degrassi?" I laughed out. "Sounds fancy!"

"Oh calm down Diane. Who knows? You might even find the love of your life."

"Eh." I ran a hand through my long locks. Maybe it was time for a haircut? I stood up and opened my closet to look for what to wear on Monday, Alli and I's first day of fancy Degrassi.

"What're you wearing?" Alli asked, practically bouncing.

"I don't know...hmmm. Should I get a haircut?" I pondered.

"_What's wrong?" He asked._

"_Why do you care?" I asked harshly._

"_I'm sorry, I'll just go then." He walked away._

"_...we can...walk...together!" Everything seemed to be leaving my mind now..._

"_You are the biggest god-damned mistake of my life!" A man who was obviously drunk, slapped me. I was scared of this man, but I couldn't seem to know his name...The whole setting changed and now I was in a yard. A boy was handing me the locket and we made a pact. I then clutched the locket in my hand. "...best friends...?"_

_MnMnNN_

I shot up from my bed and gasped. That was the most I've remembered since I was 11. Tiny bits of sun rays made their way through my window cracks. I covered my eyes from the rays. Alli yawned , she already knew. This was the same routine every morning; I would wake her up, because my dreams sometimes frightened me.

"Ready for our first day of school?" She asked, her voice was a little raspy from the early morning.

"Nope." I said as I stood up to get ready. "Have to face it sooner or later though..."

MnMnMnMN

"Do well, my little scholars." Uncle Raj said as he parked his car to drop us at fancy Degrassi.

"Dad!" Alli said, feeling embarrassed. I laughed and so did Sav.

"Bye Uncle." I waved and waited for Alli and Sav.

"Bye dad!" Alli and Sav said in unsion.

We walked inside fancy Degrassi and I immediately took notice to my surroundings. Cliques were everywhere and some people were scrutinizing us.

"This is the Guidance Counselor's Office? I think this is where we get our schedules?" Sav asked as he opened the door.

"I think it is." A red-head girl with freckles said as she walked up to us. "I'm Holly J., Student Body President in the running." We shook her hand. "You're all new here?" The three of us nodded our heads. "Well, let me show you where you get your schedules." She smiled again and led us to the counselor.

"Thanks." We said.

"No problem! Just don't forget to vote!" Holly J. smiled and walked away.

"Alrighty, you are the Bhandari's?" A woman wearing glasses with brunette hair asked.

"Yes we are." Sav said. It was funny how Sav was doing all the talking for Alli and I. I mentslly smiled at myself.

She handed us our papers to sign and locker numbers. I got my schedule and was happy to know that I had all my classes with Alli, except one. "Don't worry, you'll survive 45 minutes alone and if you remember something, don't hesitate to go the nurse. They already know about your condition. Mom and Dad explained it to them very clearly." Alli grinned. Of course. Damn this post-traumatic amnesia. I attempted to survive the day at Degrassi.

I hated not knowing anyone, I hated being alone sometimes. People in the hallways eyed me like I was some kind of Alien! I just wanted to summon enough courage to tell them to 'take a picture, it'll last longer.' I sighed as I walked to my locker with Alli following. At least her locker wasn't that far from mine. "Oh my god Diane! There's so many cute boys!" Of course, same old Alli. Always boy crazy. I chuckled and turned my head to face Alli's. "You and boys, I swear. One day-" I was cut off by a body slamming into mine. Papers flew everywhere! I tried to sit up and find the person who hit me. "Oh my god! I am so sorry." I said, panicking. I was such a clutz!

A girl with brunette hair and brown eyes sat up and smiled at me. She picked up her papers and helped me with my stuff also.

"No worries. Aren't you the new girl everyone's talking about?" The brown eyed girl asked as she handed me my binder. I looked over to Alli who was helping me with my papers too.

"Uh. Everyone's talking about me? Is that a good thing?" I laughed nervously. I could feel a blush creeping onto the surface of my face.

"I don't know," She smiled and held out her hand, "But I'm Julia."

"Diane." I grabbed her hand and shook it.

"Can I see your schedule?" Julia asked. I handed her my schedule and watched her scan it.

Alli stood there by me as we watched Julia. Julia grinned and handed me back the paper. "We have about 2 classes together. You wanna sit with us at lunch?"

"Sure." Alli and I said together.

"I'm Alli by the way." Alli smiled at Julia.

"Hi Alli. You guys seem really familiar. Have we met before?" Julia raised her eyebrows.

"I don't recall..." I wondered.

_Beep. The school bell rang for first period._

"Oh well, uhm see you guys at lunch?" She said as she started to walk away.

"Yeah we will." Alli said.

"Bye Julia." I smiled.

"We're off to a good start, Diane!"

I was happy that we made a friend and that we wouldn't be sitting at a table alone, watching other people eat. But it did seem that Julia was a tad familiar. Oh well. I shoved that thought away from my brain and conceived the fact that I had to go to first period, which I had with Alli.

**3RD Person's Pov**

Diane seemed distraught throughout the day. She didn't feel comfortable when the teachers told her to introduce herself to the class. She hated those teachers who did, the most. She felt it was like they were out to get her. The only thing that boosted up her confidence was befriending Julia.

"Diane! Over here!" Diane saw Julia waving at her and Alli. Julia was sitting with a bunch of other kids at a table. Julia seemed to have her own clique as well.

"Hey there!" Guys were whistling at Alli and Diane. _'What perverts.'_ They thought. Alli seemed to like the attention though.

"Guys, this is Diane and Alli." Julia pointed to Diane and Alli as they stood there looking at the group of people in Julia's clique.

"This is Adam, Drew, K.C., Jenna, Chantay, Fiona, Declan, and Holly J."

The two said hi to all of Julia's friends. Diane sat across from Julia and Alli followed.

"So where did you guys come from? Transfer from a new school or something? Don't tell me you guys came from Lakehurst."

"Uhm actually, we came from the states." Alli explained. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at the sisters, obviously amused.

"Oh cool." Julia smiled as she ate her pop-tart.

Diane and Alli sat there silently, scrutinizing the group of teenagers and how they acted. The boys named K.C. And Drew could not take their eyes off Alli and Diane.

"Oh my god. I miss him so much!" Julia complained while Jenna laughed.

"Who do you miss?" Alli asked curiously.

"Just my boyfriend...he's in the states right now. He'll be coming back next Monday."

"How romantic!" Alli gasped. Julia and Alli started a conversation about her boyfriend.

Diane's eyes wandered around the cafeteria. "So, how're you liking Degrassi?" A boy with girlish features asked Diane.

"It's Adam right?" He nodded. "Uhm...it's okay, I guess. Atleast I have my best friend with me every where I go." Diane chuckled.

"She's your best friend?" Adam asked amused, pointing to Alli who was talking to Julia still.

"Yup and I live with her, so it's all good."

"Wow, I wish I my best friend was with me right now..." Adam pondered.

"Why? Where's your best friend?" Diane asked confusingly.

"He's in the states, he's Julia's boyfriend." Adam mentioned the last part venomously. Diane glanced at Julia and back at Adam.

"She's nice? What's wrong with her?"

"It's nothing...Eli's just blind."

**Clare/Diane's Pov**

"_My names Eli, what's yours?" A boy smirked at me._

"Ouch." My head was mentally being striked by a baseball bat.

"Are you okay?" Adam asked worriedly. I rubbed my temples and took deep breaths.

"I'm okay. I have to go okay?" I stood up from my chair. "It was nice talking to you, Adam."

"Alli, I have to tell you something." Alli glanced at me and her eyes grew wide. She stood up hastily and said bye to everyone. We walked the halls of fancy Degrassi while I tried to subside my migraine.

"What happened? Did you remember something?" Alli asked frantically.

"I don't know Alli..." I stopped walking and sat down in front of my locker. I closed my eyes. "When Adam said his best friend's name, something just hit me. I'm so confused!" I could feel I was starting to cry. Alli's heels clicked as she walked to next to me and sat down. She rubbed circles at back and tried to comfort me. "I don't even know Adam or Julia! Why does it feel like I know Julia's boy friend? I haven't even seen this guy's face."

"Shh. Diane. It's going to be okay, maybe your brain is just trying to recollect your surroundings?"

"I guess that's the cost of having post-traumatic amnesia..." Maybe I was just overwhelming myself with all of this...maybe I was just tired. "Thanks so much Alli." Alli smiled and hugged me.

"Diane, you're like my sister! You live with me! I love you! Of course I would take care of you. C'mon let's get to class. Sorry I don't have next period with you."

"It's okay Alli. I can survive."

"Are you sure you're going to be okay Diane?"

"Yeah. I will."

"Okay.." She said unsure. "But if you feel uneasy, just go to the nurse okay?"

I nodded and Alli walked away, turning around a couple of times to make sure I was all right. I seriously love Alli.

I sighed and stood up to walk to my English class. My migraine had subsided by the time I reached my class. I praised god that this was the last period.

"Okay children." I handed my teacher, Ms. Dawes the slip. "Your seat is right here." She smiled and pointed to a seat behind an empty seat.

"Today, we are going to finally start editing papers. I have just now, assigned partners. That will be your partner for the rest of the year, so get to know them well."

Great, I'll be working with a complete stranger for a year. I sighed.

"Ms. Diane, I'm afraid that your partner is still on vacation but he should be back next week. So try your best to edit the paper alone." Great, just great. Now I have to do all the work alone. Stupid partner on vacation.

"Okay..."

"Don't worry, when Mr. Goldsworthy comes back, I'm sure he'll make it up to you for doing all the work. He's a very smart young man." Ms. Dawes bragged about her student like he was the president.

"_They're...working...Goldsworthy Mansion..." _I sucked in a large amount of air and took deep breaths. My head began to throb again. My head has never hurt so much in one day. What could this possibly mean?


	6. Diary

**A/N: Hi guys(: I AM BACK! So sorry i kept you guys waiting. I've been really busy with school! But thank you so much for the people who kept asking for more. That inspired me to write again. Anyways, this is a little short chapter for my comeback ;) I will be updating tonight during the KCA's haha :) I really hope you guys like it even though it's short.**

**side note: *Gasp*! Who could Mr. Goldsworthy be? *wink* **

**Unfortunately, there will be no Eli this chapter. :(**

**Diane/Clare's Pov**

My first day at fancy Degrassi was exhausting. I received dirty looks from random girls, bumped into someone, tripped on a wire projector in Biology and did a ton of a work in my English II H class. To top all of that! My head throbbed, it was excruciating. My head had never hurt so much since the day Aunt Yasmine found me. And I've never had that many so called, 'flashbacks.' If they were even flashbacks. My therapist had told me that some certain words or familiar activity will trigger a 'dormant' part of my brain and I'll magically remember something out of no where. I was also told that if it ever triggered, I should investigate what I was doing. It could have something to do with my memory. It was all too confusing, moving to Canada just became a burden to my family! I broke away from my epiphany and grunted. Good thing Alli wasn't here to see me like this. Then I looked at my desk and saw a familiar silver plated notebook with a lock. Aunt Yasmine probably found this when she was unpacking. I smiled to myself and held the notebook in my arms. Where did I put that key?

I rummaged through my bedside table drawer, it took a while to find the key. But I found it in my jewelry box. I have no idea how it ended up there. I sat on my bed and unlocked the notebook.

_November 22, 2005_

_ Dear Diary! Hi there! Aunt Yasmine gave you to me for my 10th birthday! Isn't this exciting? I'm going to get to tell you a whole lot of stories in my life. I'm getting excited just writing about this...you're my 2nd bestfriend now, 'kay? Of course Alli is my first...anyways I am going to tell you about myself first :) My name is Diane, though I don't really know what my real name is. I have a weird case of 'Post Traumatic Amnesia.' I have the best family in the world! Uncle Raj, Aunt Yasmine, Sav, and Alli are the best. Today was the day Aunt Yasmine found me in the hospital...she said I got in a plane crash 2 years ago. Isn't it sad? I'm kind of crying writing about this. Oh look! There's a wet spot on the paper now...haha. I'll tell you more later, 'kay? I promise to write in you every single day I live!_

_Diane_

I laughed at my childish words. I couldn't believe that this book was 6 years old! My scrawl of handwriting never changed at all. I turned the page and resumed to read:

_November 24, 2005_

_ Dear Diary,_

_ Oh my goodness! I am so sorry I broke my promise so easily :( I'm just so busy. You're probably wondering how a 10 year old girl is busy, am I right? Well, it's kind of hard! I've made so many friends and they always wanna play with me! And yesterday, I made another new friend. Her family just moved in next door and she's the same age as me and Alli. You're probably wondering her name, huh? Well, her names Julia Ryan and she moved from Canada! Aunt Yasmine said I was from Canada! What a coinckidink? Julia can be kind of bossy sometimes...but me and Alli like playing with her Barbie dolls. She's super rich! Uh-oh. Alli wants to go next door. I promise to write to you again! And this time, I will!_

– _Diane_

I stared at the page, probably with a blank expression. I was surprised at how small this world was. Could this be the same Julia I met today at school? No. It couldn't be? Of course it was her. Am I kidding myself? No wonder why she seemed so familiar. I took a deep breath and slowly turned to the next entry:

_November 25, 2005_

_ Dear Diary, _

_ Hi there! Today's very boring. But last night, I had a dream...about a boy. He had green eyes and black hair. That's the only things I noticed from him, most of his face was blurred. In my dream...we were playing 'tag' and that's all we did. It was funny, because every time I would tag him, he ran too fast!_

I turned from page to page. Most entries talked about my dreams of the boy and Julia. An entry that stood out was on _July 14, __**2007**__:_

_ Dear Diary,_

_ Last night, Alli and I had a sleepover. Of course Julia had to come. __**Sigh. **__I'm getting fed up by her day by day. She's too rude to Alli and I. If we weren't neighbors and if Aunt Yasmine wasn't making us be 'polite,' we wouldn't have invited Julia. The sleepover turned out to be some what fun but with the dictator there, we couldn't do what we wanted to. I hope Julia leaves to Canada already! This is supposedly Julia's last week here in the states. I know I sound like a backstabber, but I know Julia talks about me too. We were best friends for a while, until Julia started getting competitive. Everything was a competition to her. Boys, clothes, grades, etc. But back to the sleepover, I was really sad...something precious to me was stolen or misplaced. My broken locket. I cried all night over that locket. _

The tear streaks that ran down this page explained the pain I felt when I wrote this. I was again, in complete shock. Coming here—to Canada was going to help me in some way recollect my self and my past. I hope what I find won't disappoint me. You could say, I'm afraid to find out about my true self, what if I never ad a family? What if I was better off not knowing? Diane Bhandari, calm down and take deep breaths, I told myself. I took each deep breath slowly and thoughtfully.

A drop of water trickled down to my thigh as I sat on my bed. I was crying again and I didn't even know it. This seemed to happen to much. If I did this in public, people might think I was some emotional wreck or something.

nNnNNnnnNNNn

"Diane. Diane. Wake up, it's time for dinner." Sav shook me. My eyes slowly opened and my stomach growled at the sound of the word 'dinner.' My room was dark and then Sav turned the light switch. The instant light blinded me, I immediately covered them with my hands.

"Sav! You can't just blind your sister like that!" I complained. "What time is it anyways?"

"It's dinner time. C'mon." He walked out of the room.

I ran a hand through my long auburn hair. As I did that I slowly looked around my room for Alli. Her purse was hanging on the door-knob.

I stood up, stretched and made me way to the dining room.

"Ah. Diane. My young warrior. Come join us and eat." Uncle Raj told me.

"Yes, you must have a had a long day. You took a 4 hour nap!" Aunt Yasmine said amused.

I sat down next to Alli, who gave me a face with concern written all over her forehead. I gave assured her with a nod and smiled.

"So, how was it?" Aunt Yasmine asked us.

"Eh." I said.

"Great!" Sav exclaimed.

"Diane and I already made some friends." Alli said happily.

"It's good to know that you three are adjusting really well." Uncle Raj said.

"That is excellent!" Aunt Yasmine said. "Diane how is your head?"

"It's fine. It hurt a little through out the day, but it's normal for me."

After dinner Alli and I washed dishes while Sav dried them. I was soaping and Alli was rinsing.

"Alli."

"Hmmm?" She said as she handed Sav a cup.

"Julia. That's that same Julia."

Alli dropped the dish she was rinsing back into the sink. It made a really loud noise that echoed through the house.

"ALLI!" Sav and I whispered-yelled. "Mom and Dad are sleeping!"

"Wait till I see her tomorrow. She's going to get a piece of me. I can't wait to punch her." Alli picked up the cup that didn't break and started rinsing it again.

"Alli calm down," I said with wide eyes, "I'm sure she doesn't remember us."

"How are you sure it's her?"

"Well, obviously. Her name is Julia and I found my old diary. Plus, I just remembered her face. light-brown eyes, brunette, etc."

"You have to show me!" Alli squealed, almost dropping another cup.

Sav shook his head. "You girls. S-M-H."

The three o0of us chuckled and resumed to our task.

When we finally finished, Alli and I went upstairs to our room. I told and showed her everything.

"I told you! She had something to do with that locket going missing. Her eyes were practically gkuyed to your neck. Not unless she was a vampire." Alli rolled her eyes and laughed.

"But Alli, what does this tell me about myself? Nothing...at least that's what I think."

"Diane. Think. If you were wearing that and gripping on to it so tight, then I'm guessing that had something to do with your past. If you ever got it back, you could remember something!"

"That's absolutely true, but the question is how DO we get it?"

"She can't find out she use to know us. That'll make her hide it and act she'll act cruel towards us! Not to mention, our social status will go down like before."

"I didn't think of that! Can you believe she did that when we went to middle school with her?"

"She was a total lying bitch!"

"Okay...so conclusion is...we sit back and see if she really has it?"

"Exactly."

"Alli you're the best. You know that?"

"I know!" She laughed. "I hope I won't get tempted to punch her for all the times she made fun of my nose."

"So...we have to be fake with her?"

"If that's what we have to do."

"Alli?"

"Hmmm?"

"What if she doesn't have it? What if we're wasting our time?"

"Diane. Never be scared to take a risk. You never know until you try." Alli smiled at me.

I nodded my head I slowly drifted into a deep sleep...

nNNmmNNooNooNN

_Somewhere else..._

_A boy with semi-long hair stood on his balcony, staring at the full moon. The sky was a velvet black. The stars shined so bright, the city lights were no match for the twinkling stars. And the moon, it smiled down on this boy. Tonight was a beautiful night. The boy was enchanted by this scenery, he smirked and put both his hands in his pocket._

_"Hey, moon. Wanna hear about my problems again?" His soft voice chuckled. He'd been talking to this same moon since he could remember...since he met **her.**_

**A/N: ****I lied ;P I love you guys, so I decided to surprise you guys! 'lessthanthree'**


	7. Recollection

**A/N: Hey guys :) sorry i've taken so long. I've been editing this chapter over and over, rethinking the storyline and what not. But i hope you enjoy this! Hope you guys had a great Easter :)**

**(I made it long for you guys, the wait was worth it! Enjoy!)**

**I don't own Degrassi but I own my storyline.**

"Hey moon. Wanna hear about my problems again?" His soft voice formed into a peaceful chuckle. He pulled both his hands out of his pockets and held out a gray object. "Where do I start? It's the same'ol same'ol. Trying to figure out if she's alright or not, undecided how I feel about her. I wonder if she ever thinks of me?" The boy with semi-long hair sighed.

He'd been talking to the same moon in his mind. But when he started talking out loud, people and he himself would think he'd gone insane. "I'm talking to inanimate objects out loud again, great just great. Another problem I have is that I leave for Canada tomorrow morning. Julia is going to eat me alive." He rolled his eyes at his sanity. _I gotta stop talking out loud, _he thought to himself.

The boy held the gray object to close to his eye. The object reflected in the moonlight while the boy's eye glinted. "How are you? Where'd you go?" Those were the same exact questions he'd ask every single night of a full moon.

The gray object seemed to be a broken half to a locket. Engravings could be read if it was held close enough. _Clare..._ was what appeared to be engraved. "I wish Bullfrog could tell me your last name, that way I can find you. Of course that would never happen. He thinks I forgot about you, he thinks that you were a childhood memory." He exhaled loudly and continued to to stare at the same moon he'd turn to in time of self-reflection.

"Diane, just act like you normally do. Act like you know nothing." Alli told her sister.

"I can't say the same for you, Alli. Try not to punch her okay? You know how short-tempered you can get." Diane laughed and patted Alli's shoulder.

"Punch who?" A nonchalant voice rang. Alli rolled her eyes and elbowed Diane.

"Uh...my history teacher! Yeah, she's been giving so much work lately and we just moved here." Alli said hastily.

"Ooh, who do you have?" Julia asked with her lips pursed.

"Peterson." Alli fake pouted, her large eyes glistening.

"Good-luck passing her! I barely passed last year and failed freshman year!"

_Wow, she's still as stupid as I remembered, _Alli thought. Diane gestured Alli by elbowing her in return. She gestured Alli to ditch Julia.

"Hey Julia, we'll see ya at lunch...I have to go with Diane to the counselor's office to take care of something."

**Diane's POV**

"All righty, make sure to be there! You'll finally get to meet Eli. He's finally back! Isn't that great?" Julia started to say as she started to walk away from Alli and I.

My head mentally rammed into a locker just now. I immediately grabbed my temples and slowly massaged them. Julia gave me a worried look while she walked away. "See you there, Jules!" I fake-smiled and waved.

Classes passed by in a blur. It was the same as usual, I was invisible to the whole school. I tried to show my knowledge in each of my classes. I participated on the regular bases and excelled.

Alli calls me a goodie good. Har-har. I've always been like this anyways, I was well raised by Auntie Yasmine and Uncle Raj.

It was finally lunch time, Julia was excited to introduce her famous boyfriend to Alli and I.

I once talked to Jenna Middleton in my Spanish class. She told me that the only reason why Julia wanted to introduce her boyfriend to everyone was because she wanted to show him off like a new toy. I've heard that he's filthy stinking' rich. My honest opinion about him – even though I haven't met him: I think he's as cocky as his girlfriend and from what I've heard, his ego is pretty big. I am totally looking forward to meeting him. Can you hear my sarcasm?

"Diane!" I turned around to see K.C. walking towards me.

"Oh, hey there K.C." I smiled.

"Do you want to come hang with Jenna and I at The Dot? Jenna wanted you to come."

"What's a dot?" I asked clueless.

He laughed, "It's a hangout where you can eat and get coffee and stuff."

"Oh okay but I was supposed to meet Julia for lunch?"

"Julia went home early today?"

"She did?" We were answering each other with questions. It was humoring. We both laughed.

"All right. Have you seen Alli? She's like my other half." I grinned, again with the question replies.

"Jenna already invited her." He grinned in return. "They're waiting for us at the front of Degrassi."

"Shall we?" I smiled.

"We shall." K.C. replied.

"So this is The Dot?" Alli asked as we started to walk towards the building crowded by teenagers near the front entrance.

"Yup." Jenna answered her. "K.C. and I come here for lunch sometimes. It's a great place to chill and it's not that far away from school. So you can make it back in time for class."

"Very nice." I replied.

We walked inside and found a table. "Hey guys, what can I get for you today? I see some new faces. I'm Peter, by the way." A blonde guy who looked like he was in his twenties introduced himself to Alli and I.

"This is Diane and Alli, they're new to Degrassi." K.C. gestured to us.

"Nice to meet you Peter." Alli and I both said.

"So what do you guys want today?" He asked again.

"I'll get a Green Tea Frappe." Jenna ordered.

"Strawberry Milkshake for me." K.C. asked.

"Uhm. I'll take a Sweet Iced Tea." Alli smiled.

"I'm not going to get anything." I said.

"You sure?" Peter and Alli asked at the same time.

"Yup I'm sure."

"All right."

"You're going to change your mind once you see us drinking." K.C. and Jenna laughed.

"Sure about that, guys?" I challenged.

"Yeah actually we are." Jenna grinned.

"Diane's like that. She'll for sure get something." Alli's voice rang.

Alli was right, I was probably going to get something, it depended on whether I'm feeling lazy or not. Peter came with their orders and left. As predicted, I wanted to drink something now. Watching them drink made my throat get drier. "Okay, I'm going to get something."

Alli, Jenna, and K.C. laughed together as they watched me approach the cashier.

"Told you guys." Alli said.

"We already knew, everyone's like that at The Dot." Jenna said.

I reached the register. "Change your mind?"

"Yeah..."

"Okay, what can I get you?"

"Hmmm...I'll get a...Caramel Frappe."

"Okay, one Caramel Frappe coming up. This won't take long, so you can just wait here."

"Okay." I stood by the register and looked around The Dot patiently. I am really thirsty!

After approximately 4 minutes, Peter finally completed my order. "Here you go. Just pay when you and your friends are done." He smiled. I was so happy to finally get a drink!

"Okay thanks." I grabbed my Caramel Frappe and turned around to accidentally ram my body into someone else. My Caramel Frappe spilled all over the stranger and myself. "Oh. My. God. I am so sorry!" I put the empty cup on a nearby table and grabbed a few napkins. I hastily wiped the liquid off the stranger's shirt.

A hand stopped me in my attempt to clean up the mess I made. His pale hand was gently holding my wrist. I looked up and found...green orbs boring into my eyes. His face seemed so familiar. His semi-long dark brown hair seemed so familiar. His nose, his lips, his eyebrows! Should I know him? My head started to revolve again. I flinched at the sight of this boy's face. "It's all right. I could tell it was a complete accident." His soft voice made a tingly sound in my ears. He would not take his eyes off of mine.

My head spun right now – in all different directions I couldn't comprehend. I ignored the urge to massage my temples. I noticed that my hand was still left resting on his wet chest. "I am so very sorry about this!"

"You have pretty eyes." He softly said to me. He was still holding my wrist.

I could feel my face beginning to redden. My heart rate was accelerating, why was I hyperventilating? My knees shook while my head was mentally being abused by a baseball bat. "Uhm. Thanks." I looked back down onto his wet black t-shirt that was stained by my Caramel Frappe. I am so clumsy! I wonder if one of my birth parents were as clumsy as me?

I looked up to find him staring at me still. His familiar eyes hypnotized me and brought me to a whole new world. My body felt like it new to be comfortable with him. I didn't know how long we stared at each other but it felt pretty long. If it was someone else staring at me like this, it would be so awkward. Something about this boy puzzles me.

I remembered how much my head was beginning to throb from this scenery. I'm surprised at how long I've lasted from not massaging my temples and possibly passing out. I think I need to pay my therapist a visit soon.

The boy with the amazing familiar green eyes never broke his gaze on me, nor did I. I was sanding on air, I cherished this moment.

"Eli, man you forgot to lock Morty." A familiar voice called out and broke my epiphany. We searched for the face that matched the voice. It was Adam. Wait Adam? "Oh hey Diane." Adam waved at me and raised his eyebrow at my position with this boy named _Eli._

Just saying his name in my mind made my heart pound and my head whirl. I collapsed onto my knees, the stranger letting go of my wrist. I grabbed my head with both my hands and took deep breaths. This was the largest migraine I've ever experienced.

"_My names Eli. What's yours?" I've heard this sentence before. This part of my brain has remained dormant. I have no clue why it's starting to recollect unnecessary things from just the sound of a simple name. Sure, there are millions of people named Eli. _

I ignored the sudden 'flashback.' "Are you okay? Do you need to see a doctor or something?" The boy named Eli asked softly. I am sick and tired of being in a hospital. I think I'll pass. "Her name's Diane?" He sounded disappointed to find out my name. I stayed in the same position, my head in my hands, panting.

I stood slowly, uneasy. My knees shook a little but I managed to stand up. I almost collapsed but the boy named Eli caught me.

"I'm okay." I shifted from his hold and attempted to stand on my own.

"You sure?" His soft angelic voice rang in my ears like bells.

"Yeah." I glanced at Adam, who had an unreadable expression.

"Looks like you guys shared a frappe." Adam laughed and pointed out the boy's wet black shirt and my tad-wet tank-top. "You guys know each other?"

I nodded my head. "No, I just – uh –" I was rambling again. I put my hand on my forehead and laughed nervously.

"No Adam, I was walking to the register and I didn't see what was in front of me. I bumped into her and she accidentally spilled her drink on me. " He smirked.

_An image of a little boy that resembled him flashed in my head._

He was saving me from looking completely stupid in front of Adam.

"Diane, this is Eli. Eli this is Diane." Adam gestured us to shake hands. "Yeah, he's Julia's famous boyfriend." Adam laughed and nudged Eli.

Eli elbowed Adam in the rib.

So this is the infamous Eli. The Eli that Julia always talks about. The Eli that has the same ego as his girlfriend. I'm pretty sure I wouldn't know someone like that in my past life. Maybe it's just his name that rings a bell? Yeah. That's probably it.

"So you're the renowned Eli?" I smiled and tried to wipe off the now drying milk.

Just saying his name made my heart beat faster. Why?

He smirked and we shook hands. When I looked into his green orbs, I could see a glint of loneliness and sorrow. How could he be sad when he has Julia? And then I remembered what Adam told me when we first met.

"_Eli's just blind." _Was what Adam told me before.

"In the flesh!" He chuckled and smirked. There's something about his smirk that makes me grin like an idiot.

"I guess I'll see you around?" I blurted.

"Guess you will." He murmured.

"See ya Adam! Nice meeting you Eli." I walked away with a confused feeling. Why was I so compelled to this Eli? A part of me told me to keep talking to him. It's like we've met before.

I shook my head as I walked back to the table. Alli, Jenna, and K.C. were staring at me with there jaws dropped to the floor. "What's the matter guys? Cat got your tongue?" I giggled.

"You realize who that was right?" Jenna gaped.

"Uh, that's the Eli right?"

"Uh. Yeah. We saw the whole thing!" Jenna exclaimed.

"Have you two ever met before now?" K.C. asked.

"I don't recall..." I don't want them to know my strange case of Post-traumatic Amnesia...

"Well it looked like you knew each other, you guys held each other for about six minutes. Boy if Julia was here, you'd be dead meat Diane." K.C. laughed nervously.

"Why would I be dead meat?" I asked clueless. If Julia was here, she'd know that is was an honest accident, plus it wouldn't be her that got Caramel Frappe all over them. Knowing Julia, that probably won't be the case. Now that I think of it, I change my mind, K.C. is probably right

I noticed that Alli was quiet the whole time but she seemed surprised. She was analyzing me, she knows how I get when I get migraines. She noticed right away. Of course she would notice, I've been with Alli for seven years!

"Julia is the jealous type, very possessive. One time this girl said Eli was cute in front of Julia. Wanna guess what Julia did to her? She spread rumors about her having an STD. Julia does not kid. Diane, if I were you, I'd keep my distance from Eli." Jenna warned me.

Wow. Julia is still the same as I remembered her. Over-possessive and a total bitch – excuse my language.

"Whoa. She doesn't seem like it. But I guess I'll stay away from him." Saying these words pained my heart. Why couldn't I just remember already?

"Good call." Jenna nodded.

I looked at Alli and I could see that she was grinding her teeth. Her jaw was clenched. I could tell she wanted to talk a whole lot about Julia.

We went on talking about school related things and non-school related stuff. When lunch was over, we all walked together to school. I had to change into a fancy Degrassi school shirt because my tank-top was a little wet due to the little scenario at The Dot.

**3rd Person's Pov **

"Adam, I swear they look so much alike!" He exclaimed while the two walked out of The Dot. He glanced at the blue-eyed girl again and scrutinized her carefully. Eli didn't know why but he felt a luminous aura emanate from her.

"Who?" Adam asked puzzled.

"That girl and Clare!"

"Ah. The Clare that left you? Your childhood friend that stuck with you for money? You mean that Clare?" Adam said menacingly. Adam didn't like Eli's childhood friend, even though he never met her. Bullfrog had told him about her and he feels that she was bad news, a _nuisance _is what Bullfrog had called her. He felt that she could be as worse as Julia.

"Shut up. Don't believe what Bullfrog says."

"I don't understand why you still continue to chase a childhood memory, Eli. But since you're my bestfriend, I'll try to understand. Enlighten me."

"She wasn't just a childhood memory. She was like my soul mate. I know we were just kids but she understood me. Never did she befriend me for my money."

"That's not what Bullfrog said –"

"Don't listen to him!" Eli exclaimed.

"Chill man. I get it. Okay, so what exactly happened? Because I'm guessing Bullfrog told me a whole different story."

"This is what I remembered..." Eli told Adam the whole story about his childhood friend. After the tale, Adam was in wonderment.

"Woah, that sounds twisted. Her mom took the three million?"

"Yeah, that part still confuses me. Nan-Helen would never do that. I don't know how Bullfrog convinced her. And Clare would never agree with it."

"Well, I wonder where she's at now?" Adam wandered into thought.

"That's what I ask myself everyday." Eli and Adam were now inside Morty. Eli started the hearse and drove. In the silence Adam cleared his throat.

"How're they alike?"

"Excuse me?" Eli asked in return.

"Clare and Diane."

"Oh." Eli took a deep breath and began to talk, "Their appearance alone is too similar. Her eyes and hair. And the way she was shy. Clare was exactly like that."

"I bet you thought it was her, huh? I saw the whole thing Eli. Is that why you were disappointed to find out her name was Diane?"

"Exactly. I really thought I found her this time. It was too good to be true anyways."

"Eli..it's a big world out there. If you two were meant to meet again, fate will bring you two together. So don't search. I'm sure she'll come up. And if she doesn't show up, then you two weren't meant to be together. If that happens, then it means you and Julia were meant to be together." Adam laughed. "I know I sound really cheesy right now but you know where I'm coming from."

"You mean doomed with Julia?" Eli laughed and smacked Adam. They reached Adam's house. Eli parked the hearse on the driveway and put it on brake.

"What is Julia to you Eli?" Adam asked curiously.

Eli sighed. "I liked her at one point but knowing that Bullfrog set it up made me feel weird. My dad just wants me to be with her so our family business expands. It's always business with Bullfrog."

"So you don't even like her but you're going out with her to please your father?"

"Bullfrog will disown me if I 'disobey' him."

"That's not right."

"Tell me about it." They were still in the hearse.

"Why did you make me ditch with you today anyways?"

"To help me avoid Julia. And Mark – I mean Fitz wants to throw a party for some fresh start thing. So we're going to spend the rest of our day setting it up." He smirked at his best-friend.

"Then why are we at my house?"

"I need to change?" Eli pointed out his wet shirt.

"Hmm...I don't know if my taste in clothes will satisfy you, Mr. Goldsworthy." Adam mocked in a sharp British tone. "Then why don't we get your own clothes at your own mansion."

"Oh shut up Adam. You know Julia's probably waiting for me. I don't want her to attack me!"

"Good idea, I'll try to find the darkest shirt in my closet. " Adam stated, he knew how his best-friend's girlfriend could get and how Eli is about bright colors.

Adam and Eli went to Adam's house, luckily his mother wasn't home. Or she'd interrogate Adam about skipping school.

_A brunette girl paced back and forth in the Goldsworthy Mansion living room where she first met him.. She pulled out her cellphone and dialed a number. "Pick up." She waited impatiently for him to pick up. "Why aren't you answering?" She pushed the end button on her phone and slammed it onto the nearest table. She paced to the restroom. Julia examined her reflection in the mirror and tried to recollect herself. She began to fix her hair that appeared to be in disarray and then she attempted to fix her makeup. She took a deep breath and ran a hand through her hair. She walked back to where she left her phone and dialed again."Pick up. Pick up." Impatience rang in her tone of voice._

"Sav, Alli, and Diane will you please run some errands for me?" Yasmine asked her children.

"Sure mom, whattya want?" Sav answered as he stood from the family sofa.

Yasmine handed Alli a list with several items written on it and her credit card.

"Don't buy more than I wrote down." Aunt Yasmine warned.

The three siblings nodded and exited their way out of the Bhandari House and drove to the local market.

**Diane's Pov**

Aunt Yasmine wrote down a million items on the list. The list ranged from laundry detergent to broccoli. I hope we get this done sooner.

According to Sav, we were getting closer to the market. The roads around me seemed familiar, like I've actually walked here before. At one point, Sav got lost and confused.

"Just take a left here and keep going straight till you see the sign." I uttered. How in the world did I know that?

"You sure? How'd you know that?" Sav asked.

"Just a guess, I could see the sign." I lied. I didn't want anyone getting on my case about this.

"All right." Sav followed my directions and to my surprise, we actually made it to the market.

Alli gave me a confused look and probably wondered why and how I knew that. I simply shrugged my shoulders and got out of the truck.

We walked into the market together and searched the market for the specific items Aunt Yasmine asked for. _The market looked the same as before but it's aged somehow._ Did I just say that? No, did I just think that?

I wandered away from Alli and Sav. I analyzed the interior of the market cautiously while I walked. As usual, in situations like this, I massaged my temples slowly.

"_We can walk to the market together!" A boy told me._

I turned around to look for where the hidden voice came from. No one was behind me. It was my conscience again. Obviously, I must've known this market before. But how?

I walked aisle after aisle, scrutinizing every nook and cranny. It just seemed too familiar, I've been here in my dreams.

Talk about Deja-vu. This day's just been Deja-Vu.

I wonder if Sav and Alli are almost done with the errands?

I kept walking around the market, mindlessly with no absolute given purpose. I didn't have the list so I couldn't look for anything.

I started to pace without looking and accidentally ran into a grocery cart. How embarrassing, I run into two people in one day. I mentally slapped myself and ignored the raging migraine and searched for the stranger that I bumped into.

"I am so sorry!" That's the second time I've had to use that line today. I seriously need to stop being a complete klutz.

**3rd Person's Pov**

A boy with short-light brown hair and green eyes had his hands rested on the cart handle. His cart came to an abrupt stop by an unknown force. He looked up to find a girl with hypnotizing blue eyes looking at him worriedly. He took a good look at her, _she's pretty – he thought to himself_. He kind of recognized her but couldn't put his tongue on her name.

"I am so sorry!"

"Watch where you go next time." He said in a hostile voice.

She flushed red and looked at him speechless. _How rude, it was an accident_, she thought to herself.

"I was just kidding! You're fine. I like to make jokes." He laughed. Her blue eyes then looked confused. "Have we met before? You look awfully familiar." He asked.

She looked at him confused. "I don't think so...I get that a lot around here. I think someone around here looks like me. I go to Degrassi though." Her voice was like music to his ears.

"I go to Degrassi too! Maybe I've seen you around." The truth is, he's never seen this girl around school, ever. He can't put his finger on it but he's seen her some where else.

"I suppose...?" She still looked confused.

He wanted to get to know her more so he came up with an idea. He considered with himself quickly first.

"I'm Mark, by the way." He held out his hand.

**Diane's Pov**

"_My name's Mark, what's yours?"_ _The voice in the back of my brain told me I already knew this stranger._

"I knew that." I blindly blurted something stupid once again. No, I didn't mean to say that! This day just gets more complicated.

"You do?" He raised his eyebrow.

"Uhm...not exactly? I think I _have_ seen you." I lied to avoid awkwardness. He probably thinks I stalk him or something out of the ordinary. What would you think if someone you never met knew your name and pretended to not?

"Really, what's your name?" He repeated his question again. He looked like he really wanted to know my name like that Eli boy.

"Oh, I'm Diane." I shook his hand firmly and smiled. I felt a good vibe come from him. I think I know him from somewhere. I am absolutely sure we've never met at school.

My migraine wasn't as worse as the boy at The Dot. At The Dot, it was terrible.

He hesitated before talking. "Listen, I'm throwing a party at my house tonight. You can come if you want? All Degrassi kids are invited."

Aunt Yasmine and Uncle Raj would never ever let me go to a party. Especially a high-school party.

Mark looked like a nice guy, so I just didn't turn him down directly. "I'm not sure but I'll think about it." I told him to avoid looking rude. I smiled and let go of his hand.

"If you don't go, I guess I'll see you at school. If you change your mind, just text this number." He put his hands in his pockets and smiled a lop-sided smile. Then he layed out his hand, asking for my cellphone. I hesitated before I gave him my phone. I am breaking all the rules right now... He handed me my phone and gazed into my eyes.

"I guess you will." I quoted that Eli boy from The Dot and walked away from Mark, smiling. It felt like I met a friend that I haven't seen in such a long time. And yes, it's different from when I met Julia because she doesn't know that I remember her.

It's a shame I can't go to that party.

Minutes later, Alli texted me to come to the register. While we were there, I informed her of my encounter with the boy named Mark who wanted me to go to his party.

"He invited me to some high-school party."

"Diane, we should totally go!" Alli jumped.

"Uncle and Auntie would never let us go Alli! I'm pretty sure you know that."

"They would freak out at the sound of the word 'party.'" Sav laughed. "Sav-taj. What is the meaning of this party? Will there be studying?" Sav mocked Uncle Raj and his accent.

"Tell me about it." I laughed in return. Alli pouted.

Our parents were just too strict sometimes.

"We can give them an excuse, like we're going to a study group or something like that." Alli thought out loud.

"I don't think I want to go that bad Alli." I explained. It was true though, I didn't really want to go. I've had enough with bumping into strangers. And I've had enough of the raging migraines, unexplained voices, and flashbacks. My brain just might explode from what I've dealt with today.

"Are you kidding me? This is a great opportunity for us to make some more friends from school!" Alli exclaimed.

I think I have enough friends, I'm pretty much content with what I have right now.

"Eh."

"Just think about it, Diane. This is a great opportunity for our social life. If you go, I will love you forever!" Alli gave me puppy dog eyes and put her hands together, basically begging me. This was Alli's way of 'reeling' me in.

"Don't you already love me?" I laughed.

"Is that a yes?"

"Don't push it, Alli." I rolled my eyes.

"AGGHHHH. I LOVE YOU!" She jumped as we walked back to Uncle Raj's truck with bags full of groceries.


	8. Decisions

**A/N: Hello hello my lovies :) Guess who's back? I apologize for the wait! I assure you, I really have been working on this story. It's been nerve racking trying to put the storyline together. This is the most complex storyline I've ever thought of writing! I've had so much fun writing this chapter :) I hope you enjoy! Please leave your thoughts in a reviewwww :)**

"I can't believe I let you drag me into this, Alli." Diane bluntly stated as she attempted to walk out of the car. _I shouldn't have agreed to this, _Diane thought to herself.

Hours before this moment, Diane and Alli were arguing at home. The argument was about what Diane was to wear. The two sisters argued to no absolute end.

Alli had many opinions on what Diane chose. _Mama needs to stop shopping for Diane, _was what Alli told herself. While they were getting ready, Diane was being extremely stubborn. She would not do her makeup or her hair. Of course this annoyed the one and only, fabulous Alli.

"This is a high school party! Not a book club meeting." Alli walked into her side of the closet and threw articles of clothing in every direction! "Aha!" The short tanned Muslim paced out of the closet, clutching a royal blue piece of fabric. "Put this one on."

"Is this a dress or a shirt?" Diane whispered in a smart-aleck tone.

"Don't sass me." Alli had heard her. She bobbed her head and pointed to the restroom door.

"Geez, didn't know you'd hear me!" Diane laughed and went into the restroom.

"Diane, you better hurry! We have an hour left! And I still haven't put my make-up on."

"Don't rush me or we're not going!"

Alli was finally silenced. She waited impatiently for Diane to get dressed. Her sister was too sheltered and 'kept in.' She was delighted and happy for Diane. In Alli's perspective, it was time for Diane to get over her mystery dream boy. Alli's one to not dwell in the past. To Alli, this boy seemed too unreal.

"I cannot wear this! Aunt Yasmine and Uncle Raj will kill me. It defeats all the rules in the book!" Diane's voice echoed through the bathroom walls. "Where did you get this anyways?"

"Oh stop being such a baby; I keep back up outfits for emergencies like this." Alli rolled her eyes and banged on the door. "Diane! Let me see!"

Diane unlocked the bathroom door and slowly walked out. Alli gasped, simply in awe.

The royal blue tube-top dress complimented her ivory complexion and it matched her radiant, lapis lazuli eyes. Her long auburn brown, incandescent hair flowed to her waist, which gave her a youthful aura. The dress hugged her curves perfectly and stopped at mid-thigh.

"My sister is so beautiful! " Alli announced and embraced Diane.

"I'm seriously wearing this? What if I'm over dressed? This is crazy!"

"You won't be alone." Alli happily skipped to her side of the closet and came out holding a beige piece of fabric. "Oh this is so exciting! There's going to be hordes of cute Degrassi boys there, so why not dress up?"

"Whatever floats your boat, Alli." Diane folded her arms and proceeded to their dresser mirror.

Diane wasn't as boy-crazy as her sister. She wasn't use to boys courting her, so she didn't care about her appearance as much. Although, some boys have liked her in the past but she couldn't trust herself enough to give herself to someone, fully. You could imply that Diane was the fragile flower of the garden.

Deep down inside, something told her that she already gave her heart to someone. Diane thought that this was ridiculous; something was just influencing her to wait for that special someone she's been looking for. _Cheesy, isn't it?_ She asked herself.

Her epiphany was interrupted when Alli cleared her throat. Diane turned around and saw Alli pretending like she was walking on the runway. "Alli, you are too cute!" Diane clapped her hands.

Alli sported a beige, one-shoulder dress that complimented her tanned skin. This dress also made Alli's body look stunning. The dress was a little shorter than Diane's.

"Okay so…we don't have much time for hair and make-up. You're so going first Diane. Sit down." Alli commanded her sister.

"I can't trust you with a pencil near my eye! We have like an hour, Alli! "Diane hesitated. This explained Diane's phobia for wooden pencils. She once trusted Julia with pencil eyeliner to her eye. It didn't end well; Diane somehow caught a terrible case of pink eye. She regretted using pencil eyeliner since. Even regular writing pencils terrify Diane! Diane had preferred to use mechanical pencils from then on.

"C'mon, it was one time! I'm not Julia and I assure you, I do not have pink eye. You can trust me with anything. Trust me. Does it even look like I have pink eye? When I'm done, you won't even recognize yourself."

Diane contemplated for a minute and nodded her head. She loved her sister too much to show any sign of distrust.

Alli clapped and grinned. "I'm going to have so much fun with this!" Alli began 'painting' Diane's makeup. While Alli did Diane's makeup, Diane was like an annoying, oblivious child who repeatedly asked questions related to, 'Are we there yet?'

It took Alli approximately twenty minutes. "There." Alli spun the chair and let Diane examine herself. Diane stood up and eyed herself carefully.

She couldn't recognize herself at all. The creature in the mirror was actually beautiful to her! "I really do look different. That's all I can tell you. Thanks Alli!" She hugged her sister.

"Can I pretty please do your hair?" Alli begging, asked.

"What'd you have in mind?" Diane stared at Alli blankly with an eyebrow raised.

"How about a hair-cut?" Alli's huge eyes glistened. Diane immediately backed away from Alli and clutched her hair. "Calm down Diane, I was just kidding." Alli laughed out loud. "I was thinking waves?"

"Ha-ha. You can't kid around like that." Diane rolled her eyes and nodded her head. "Waves sound good."

"Okay, I do your hair and you do mine. We don't have much time left. We have like thirty minutes and that's being fashionably late already." Alli held two curling irons in her hand and handed one to Diane.

"Curl my hair like this, okay?" Alli showed her the specific curl she favored.

"Okay." Time passed. The two sisters managed to curl each other's hair with ten minutes to spare. Alli hurriedly proceeded to her makeup.

Alli was already an expert at applying her makeup, so she didn't have to worry about having only ten minutes.

"Voila!" Alli announced. The two sisters stared at each other's reflection in the mirror. Both appeared absolutely stunning. "Don't forget to put these on; we don't want Mama and Dad getting suspicious."

Alli threw a pair of basket ball shorts and a huge varsity sweatshirt at Diane. Alli already had her pair of lazy clothes on. "So that's what you do when you say you're going to the library!" Diane said as she carefully put the spare clothes on.

"Of course, remember our excuse is that we're going to a study group thing for Biology. Just let me do the talking. You are absolutely terrible at lying."

Diane nodded her head and took one last look at herself in the mirror.

"Okay Miss Conceited, let's go." Alli grabbed her sister's arm, while holding her oversized purse.

"You're funny!" Diane sarcastically retorted.

As they walked through the hallway, Sav came out of his room completely dressed up already.

"Sav! Wear your lazy clothes!" Alli whispered. It was like they've been through this routine several times.

His eyes grew big as he walked back into his room and closed the door. The door knob slowly turned and he walked out wearing a San Francisco sweatshirt and navy blue sweatpants that went over his jeans.

"Sorry I forgot. "

The three Bhandari siblings walked downstairs to say goodbye to their parents. "Remember; let me do all the talking." Alli whispered.

"She's like a mastermind!" Sav whispered to Diane.

Diane nodded her head in agreement.

Yasmine and Raj were both sitting in the family room watching TV.

"Mama, Dad, we're going to study at a friend's house. Sav is coming to chaperone."

"Why? It's Monday, don't be out too late then."

"Well...since we just moved here, we really wanted to catch up on our studies."

"Ah, my young children. Never getting tired of gaining more knowledge." Raj said, amused.

"I trust you guys, especially since Sav-taj is with you. Don't study too hard! Be back by ten, that's the latest. Sav-taj, it's a school night." Yasmine eyed Sav, giving him a warning glance.

Sav nodded his head.

The feeling of guilt rushed through Diane. She's never disobeyed her parents like this. She hesitated before walking out the door. She ignored the feeling and decided that it was time to have fun. _I'm tired of being sheltered, _she thought to herself.

**Present time:**

"Oh hush! We're finally here, that's what matters. I take it that Mark knows you're here."

"Well duh, I did text him for the directions."

"Oh yeah, the excitement is making me think weird."

"I hope you're not too excited." Sav's overprotective, brotherly voice was speaking.

"Okay, let's get going." Alli ignored her big brother and grabbed both her siblings' arms.

The three siblings walked towards the house that had music blasting through the windows. Teenagers were posted around the house. Even at parties, cliques stuck together. As soon as they walked into the house, the smell of alcohol lingered everywhere. The house was packed; all sorts of people were there! Grade nine through twelve kids attended Mark's party.

Diane suddenly had second thoughts about coming, once again. She grabbed her temples and took a deep breath.

**Diane's Pov**

I regret coming to this party. I could be simply sitting at home reading a book or anything else besides breaking the rules! What a _great _way to spend a Monday night? Reading a book. I admit, any regular teenager wouldn't hesitate to come to a party like this. Once again, I'm not your average teenager.

I'm Diane Bhandari and I have Post Traumatic Amnesia. Would you call that a regular teenager? No. Here I am, at a typical high school party. And I am not typical.

Suddenly, the same welcoming feeling of a thousand weights on my head had strolled back into my brain. This pain is too unbearable! It all started moments ago, as soon as we reached the front door, the scenery was all too familiar. I've certainly been to this house before. I suspect, in one of my dreams. I scrutinized the front yard carefully and slowly walked inside.

The inside of this house has changed a bit but it still looks the same as it did, from the last time I was here. The question is, **when **was the last time I was here? I still get a vague image of when I was here.

"_Now that we all know each other, let's play some video games…" A familiar voice from the back of my head whispered into my ear._

I jumped at the sound of this voice. Déjà-vu was written all over the walls of this home. Alli and Sav didn't seem to notice me, so I ignored it.

We idly stood by the door. We were completely clueless to our surroundings and we were also new to Degrassi. So we didn't know that much people.

_Somewhere else in the party…_

**3rd Person's Pov**

"When's this total 'babe' coming?" Eli asked his cousin Mark. Mark had told him about the encounter he had with the girl at the market.

Mark and Eli were in the kitchen, the two cousins were having a talk as they set up food for the party. The attendees have seemed to have devoured the food in minutes. Mark and Eli were use to this because they've been hosting parties for as long as they could remember.

"She texted me like ten minutes ago. She should be here." Mark replied.

"My cousin found a new girl." Eli teasingly nudged his cousin and laughed. "Wait, when did you meet this girl?"

"Just earlier today at the market."

"You **just **met her?" Eli was astonished.

To Eli, this was out of character for his cousin. He wouldn't have wanted to get to know a girl he just met, if it wasn't for a good reason. _This girl must be different, _Eli thought. He thought of possibilities of how this mystery girl could possibly look.

"Uh, yeah." Mark blushed and shyly smiled as he poured a bag of chips into a bowl.

"What's she like? Ya'know today, I met a girl and she reminded me of—"Eli was interrupted by an arm slithering around his neck.

"There's my boyfriend!" Julia slurred her sentence. Her hair flew in all directions. Her eye makeup was smeared and her eyes were lazy and red.

"Jules, what're you doing here?" Eli struggled to remove her arm that was embrace around his neck. "I told you we just need a little distance for now." He turned around and examined Julia's state.

"Aww dude. She's hosed. How the hell does that happen when the party literally just started?" Mark asked. He's never been a fan of his cousin's girlfriend. He knew of all the horrid things she'd do to get Eli's attention. Eli had told him of all the stories Julia had done to the girls that would dare to flirt with Eli. She was definitely not his type and he avoided her at all costs.

"That's Julia for you. She's probably been drinking since earlier. She wouldn't stop calling me." Eli attempted to help the intoxicated Julia stand up correctly.

"Yeah why wouldn't you answer, _boyfriend_?" Julia asked, putting her head on Eli's chest. Eli rolled his eyes while his body turned stiff. He was just standing there as she tried to 'win' him back

"Mark. Can you please do me a favor?" Eli asked with sincerity.

He already knew what Eli was asking for, "Oh no. I don't want anything to do with Ms. Possessive over here." Mark mumbled. He put his hands in front of him in a 'no way Jose' manner.

"Please! I would drive her but I don't want her parents to think we're still together. They're going to ask so many questions."

"We are! Stop saying that!" Julia cried. She attempted to slap Eli across the face but Eli stopped her hand.

"You're so lucky for having me as your cousin, I swear." Mark accepted.

"I. Love. You. Mark. Seriously, I owe you." Eli said with all the sincerity in his heart.

"Yeah, yeah." He rolled his green eyes and picked up Julia and slung her over his shoulder.

"Put me down!" Julia resisted.

"Oh no, Ms. Possessive. Let's go." He sang. As much as Mark dreaded doing this, he loved his cousin too much to not help him. Eli had always aided him in his times of need and they were family. Family always came first for Mark and Eli.

Mark showed no sign of struggle as he carried the drunken Julia. He grabbed his keys on his way out of the kitchen. Mark went through the back door in order to avoid a scandal.

Eli stood by the counter, relieved that his problem had been wiped away like a cup of spilled water. He placed his hand on his forehead. _She never knows how to take a hint, _he thought to himself. Eli rummaged through the Fitzgerald's kitchen cabinets in search for something. "Aha!" He proclaimed, holding a small shot glass. "It's time for that new beginning." Eli muttered under his breath. He then placed his hand inside a brown paper-bag idly sitting on the kitchen counter top. _Jack Daniel's Whiskey _was what Eli challenged. He poured the whiskey into the small shot glass and gulped it. The boy made an _Ahh _sound, which sounded refreshing in his taste. "One is enough for now." The dazed Eli smirked and put away the contents of the brown paper bag. He had put them away because attendees of the party would get too intoxicated. Eli didn't want to get in trouble from the authorities, him and his cousin have gotten into enough trouble this year.

"I should be enjoying the party! Hehe, I'm talking to myself again, I gotta stop doing that." He uttered. Eli grabbed a bowl of chips to serve to people and exited the kitchen. The pale boy dressed in all black reached his destination an stood idle by a living room door frame marked with Mark's height through the years.

The Fitzgerald Residence reeked of alcohol, the house was blasting music, and voices filled the room. "Eli! Hey man!" Random guys from Degrassi approached to give salutations to Eli.

"Enjoying the party, guys?" Eli asked.

_Somewhere else in the party..._

"Just go approach him!" Alli whispered into Diane's ear.

"I don't know him!" Diane replied and massaged her temples.

"I bet you do!"

Diane took a good look at her sister's face. "What makes you say that?"

"Diane, you're my sister. You don't think I don't catch on? Every time you massage your head, it has something to do with your Amnesia."

Alli was correct after all. "Still, I'm not going to."

The two sisters stood about five feet away from the boy that Alli wanted Diane to approach.

"Just do it! The guy that invited you doesn't seem to be here anyways!"

"Alli I can't! What would I say?" Diane's cheeks turned a scarlet red as she glanced at the boy, he seemed to have caught her eye.

In that one moment, the world had stopped for the two of them. They stared into each others' eyes as if they were lovers from a past.

The boy smirked and Diane jerked her head away. Her face was flushed, Diane was flustered.

"Diane, that was more intense than when you first met at The Dot!" Alli squealed. Alli stole a glance once again at the boy's direction.

"Alli, stop looking over there! It's so obvious." Diane said worriedly.

"Well, I'd stop if you'd just go over there, see now he's alone! Go over there!" The two boys he was conversing with had departed.

"I really can't. Didn't you hear the horrible things Jenna told us about Julia? That's Julia's boyfriend, Alli."

"Oh who cares? That's never stopped her before." Alli clenched her jaw.

Julia had stolen many things from the Bhandari sisters. It would range from toys from their childhood to friends and boys in their teenage years.

"I'm not like her..." Diane whispered.

Alli slowly started walking, Diane followed a little. "You better not be doing what I think you're doing." Diane said nervously.

"Relax! I'm just looking for the kitchen. I'm parched!"

"Oh..."

"Are you sure, you're not going to approach him? Ya'know this could be a once in a life time chance." Alli sang as they slowly paced.

"I'm sure Alli." Her sister bluntly replied.

"Diane, you just need a little **push." **Alli shoved Diane. Diane collided into a figure that held something. Chips flew in all directions, it was a total catastrophe.

**Diane's Pov**

I didn't take what Alli said literally. That's what I get.

She pushed me into someone holding a bowl of chips and all I hear is a bunch of laughter. Probably Alli. She's so going to get it from me!

"I am so sorry! My sister accidentally pushed me. Let me help you clean up!"

I landed with my butt on the floor. I tried picking up the chips off the ground but a familiar pale hand stopped me. That's not Alli's hand.

"Why do we keep meeting like this?" The boy named Eli laughed.

I looked up to see a familiar green-eyed boy staring down at me with his hand stretched out for me to grab.

"Maybe the universe is trying to tell you something." I smartly replied as I grabbed his warm hand. I slowly flinched at the warmness of his hand.

He pulled me up. We stood there, staring at each other. The world stopped again. This feeling deep down inside the pit of my heart was hard to describe. I didn't know what to feel exactly.

"_Thanks.." Was what I told him. I felt embarrassed because I held his hand too long._

_An image of a little girl shaking hands with a green-eyed boy appeared in my mind._

I winced from the pain, inside. My head was suffering too much tonight. I ignored the pain.

"I guess it is..." He smirked as he looked at our hands. My trance was broken. "Diane right?"

He remembered my name, the girl inside me screamed a little. Aside from the excruciating- throbbing feeling coming from my temples.

I nodded my head, his face got a little blurry when I did that. It was probably from the mind-racking migraine.

I was about to say something but he interrupted me. "It's Eli from The Dot remember? You totally dumped a Caramel Frappe on me on purpose!" He said sarcastically with a smirk. Why did his voice soothe my head ache?

I played along. "Well, I thought you were trying to be a pick-pocket or something." I laughed.

"Pleasure meeting you again." He chuckled and shook my hand.

We were still holding hands. I blushed and let go. He had noticed and blushed also.

The scenery was all too familiar. It was like one of my dreams had come to life. What connection must this Eli boy have with me?

"Touche." I smiled.

He created a familiar crooked smile that I've seen in my dream.

Alli cleared her throat. "I'll just go then. I'm going to look for Sav."

This was Alli's plan all along! She was trying to get me alone with this Eli boy.

"Are you sure?" I asked pleadingly. I gave her a face that told her not to leave me. She knew how much I didn't want to do this.

"Pretty sure." Alli grinned and walked away.

"What brings you to the Fitzgerald Residence?" Eli asked as we stood there in the living room.

"Parties aren't really my scene." I answered with honesty.

He looked surprised. "Really? What made you come?"

Why was he asking so many questions? He sure is a curious boy.

"_What's wrong?" He asked me._

_Another flashback had crept into my head._

I took a deep breath as my knees wobbled a little. Then, I massaged my temples to ease the sudden blow. The excruciating pain I felt at The Dot had came back again.

"Are you okay?" He worriedly asked me.

"Yeah, just a little head ache." I assured him.

"Do you maybe want to go...somewhere else? The music could be the cause of your head ache."

I contemplated with myself a little. I shouldn't be alone with total strangers in the first place! I know nothing about this boy. The voice in the back of my head was telling me to say yes, because I know him. But how do I know him? I'm so confused right now! I could be wrong but should I take a chance? You could say, I'm having self-conflict issues.

"Where did you have in mind?" I asked.

He smiled his crooked smile and grabbed my hand.

His hand was so warm and comforting, that I flinched. I don't know how to explain this! He continued pulling me through crowds of people and out the front door.

The night was young and chilly. I shivered a little as I looked up to the sky.

"Are you cold?" He asked as he started to strip from his black blazer.

"A little..but it's okay..I guess?" I nervously said.

He chuckled and took off his blazer to place it on my shoulders.

"What a gentleman." I smiled and took a whiff of his blazer. His scent was indescribable.

My migraine had subsided to a little pulse that came from my temples.

"Come, over here." He started walking to the side of the house.

I honestly felt a little scared. It was so dark on this side of the house.

"Diane?" Something sounded wrong when he said my name. I didn't know what it was. But it sounded wrong coming from a sweet voice like his.

"Yeah?" I said. I couldn't really see but I blindly searched for Eli. Eli..my heart skipped a beat when I said his name. Even in my mind. What's happening to me? I don't even know him!

His warm hand had found mine. He pulled out his cellphone to aid us to our destination. A destination I had no clue about.

"Here; climb this ladder." A ladder? I took a second glance at him, with my eyebrow raised.

"Just trust me." In the dark, I could imagine him smirking. It's amazing how I've only spent fifteen minutes with this boy and I already trust him!

With the blazer's long sleeves, I grabbed the ladder and took slow steps up. A few seconds later, I heard him following behind me. As soon as I reached the top, I was in awe. We had gone to roof of the house.

The sky was a soft velvet black with diamond shapes of love and hope glistening in the dark. Some stars had out shone others but the Moon was the biggest beauty of all. The Moon had natural light that could guide you out of darkness.

"Beautiful..." I mumbled. I've always been compelled to the Moon. In one of my dreams, the Moon had once been my savior.

"Isn't it?" Eli returned. He stood behind me and sat on the roof tiles. He gestured me to sit next to him. "Honestly, the Moon outshines all of the stars. It's the true beauty of the night sky."

Exactly what I was thinking. It's like he read my mind. I sat next him, wrapping myself in his blazer.

"Yes it does...very poetic, Mr. Eli." I chuckled and looked back up to the stars. I didn't know where all this courage was coming from! I've never talked like this to any other boy, except one back in San Francisco.

"Can I ask you something?" He asked me with honesty.

"Hmm?"

"What made you trust me and come up here with me? "

"You look like a nice person. And we met at The Dot earlier today. I'm not entirely sure." I stupidly blurted without thinking.

He chuckled. "I sure get that a lot." Sarcasm dripped from every word.

"Why is that?"

"Don't you see my appearance? People here like to judge based on stereotypes. People treat me differently because of the name I carry."

A baseball bat had struck me again.

"_Just go! It's always like this, other kids never wanna be my friend when they find out who I am!" A little boy cried in the snow. I stood there, feeling bad for the little boy._

I ignored it. "I'm not shallow like that. I assure you." I smiled at him.

"Your eyes. Even in the dark, their so beautiful." He complimented me. It amazed me at how much this boy had the courage to compliment me on eyes.

I blushed. "Thanks."

"Can I ask you something, now?" I asked.

"Sure."

"Why did you ask me up here?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, there were tons of people down at the house you could've asked. But why me?"

"You seem different from the others. I don't know why, but it's like I've known you for an eternity." He shyly muttered.

I smiled at him and looked back up to the sky.

It feels like I've known you for a while also, I answered in my mind.

We sat there side by side, admiring the beauty of the night.


	9. Internal Conflict

**A/N: Hey there lovlies :) Guess who decided to drop in? I was happy to read your thoughtful reviews! Thanks so much. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! There's not much to say, so I'll let you guys read :)**

_**P.S. I don't own Degrassi. But I do own this complicated storyline.**_

**Diane's Pov**

We laughed, argued, and teased each other, the typical teenage conversation. I can say that I've never enjoyed myself till that moment. That specific moment had made all the overbearing weights on my shoulders disappear, my shoulders have never felt so light and clear.

This boy...he's done something to me. Some wizardry of sort? I think not. Possibly? I'm being delirious right now! Thinking of magic, what's gotten into me?

When did talking to a boy become such an easy obstacle for me? Can it be just this boy? He had that special aura that was brighter than anyone I've ever met. I've never had some third eye or anything spiritual, like fore-seeing aura but the energy he passes is extraordinary! Behind that mysterious smirk and dark clothing, a really sweet boy dwells in him. I'm talking about this boy like I've known him for a while. My raging migraines say no and ironically my heart says yes. That sounded like it came from a fortune cookie.

I've never thought about a situation this much since Aunt Yasmine found me. I remember that night so well; I was so confused and hurt. So many emotions ran through me. My head was a thousand times worse than the little head aches I've had recently. Of course, the migraine from when I first met Eli and from my first day at fancy Degrassi, those two events could top that traumatizing night.

All this thinking and remembering had produced into la ittle migraine seeping into my temples. I ignored it and took a deep breath.

As I lay on my bed, I reminisced and remembered this night and acted like I never thought of that night I was found.

Instead, I replayed my night with Eli over and over in my head. Now, I was smiling like a complete idiot towards the ceiling.

We had many conversations up on the roof. As I said, typical teenage conversations. A conversation I recall that had made me laugh to no end was...

"When was your first kiss?" He asked.

I looked at him with my eyebrow raised. This was the tenth question he asked in our little question game. It was like a game of trivia. A game of trivia that surprisingly and willingly made us reveal some of our secrets. Of course we only revealed what we wanted to, there was no pressuring.

Oh boy, I closed my eyes and murmured, "Can't really remember it all but it was with this boy back in San Francisco. I was in the seventh grade. It just sort of happened, it wasn't that special..." Yes...it wasn't that special.

He could tell that there was a story behind this story, his facial expression had curiosity written all over it. "When was yours?" I asked, changing the subject to avoid telling the chronicle.

**3****rd**** Person's Pov**

Elijah looked up to the sky and laughed nervously. His face was beginning to turn into a light shade of pink that couldn't be seen by Diane. He was embarrassed to reveal the story of his first kiss.

"First kisses are supposed to be special, happy, and memorable," He started, "It sure was memorable." Another nervous laugh had escaped from his prominent jaw.

"That bad, huh?" Diane asked.

He nodded and smirked at her. Diane flinched and massaged her temples for a few seconds. He watched her as she did so but did not say a word.

Afterward, they continued to gaze at the stars as Eli searched for the correct words that would paint the childhood story...

"I was in the sixth grade; it was a normal day after school. Julia and I remained at the steps of our school. We waited impatiently for our busy parents to pick us up. Like I said, it was a normal day. Our parents were always late. They were always caught up in business meetings and such.

"Julia seemed different that day. She seemed daring; she wanted to try something out of the ordinary. I was alarmed at her actions because I wasn't as close to a girl since- never mind."

_I sighed, "Another day, this bites!" _

"_At least we're alone." She smiled at me. I remembered that smile, it sort of gave me the creeps that day._

"_Alone?" I felt uncomfortable and backed away until I was on the edge of the steps._

"_Eli, don't move." She inched closer and closer as our faces became mere centimeters apart. I was hesitant but kept quiet. It felt strange because Julia and I had been childhood friends, being in the early stages of puberty didn't help the situation._

_She moved closer and closer, cautiously looking at me until her lips had brushed against mine. My eyes remained open because I was so surprised._

_During the kiss, I felt a tad bit of irritation coming from my nose._

"I guess you know what happens next?" He looked at Diane, mortified.

Diane was confused. Her brows had furrowed. "Not really?"

Eli laughed, "I sneezed all over her!"

Diane burst into complete and endless laughter. Her cheeks had turned scarlet red from the excessive laughing. "What happened next?" She struggled to say through the laughter.

He looked at her and then glanced at the sky. "Well...of course she was ticked. But right after I sneezed, I backed up and fell down the steps." He put his head in hands and prepared himself for Diane's excessive laughter.

After a few minutes, he didn't hear any sign of laughter or mockery. He looked up, confused. She was staring at him with complete sincerity.

"Hey, I'm a complete klutz. I choose to not laugh at people who get into accidents like that." Her blue eyes glinted under the moonlight.

"Ms. Diane, you are not like the rest."

"I'm one of a kind." She shrugged. Soon an awkward silence misted the air, "So, what happened after you fell?" She asked in attempts of changing the subject.

Eli cleared his throat. "I..uh..got up and ran.."

"How mad was she?"

"A girl who got snot all over her face totally _loved _it!" He laughed. "She didn't talk to me for a week. It was really graceless, so we decided to not talk about it anymore."

That's when Diane resumed to laughing uncontrollably. Eli stared at her and they soon laughed in unison.

"I guess I should get going." Diane stood up to stretch, "Curfew."

"Wait, do you want to maybe exchange numbers? If it's alright with you." He shyly asked.

"Sure." She smiled at him.

They exchanged their cell phones and input each others' information.

"All set." Eli said, "Strict parents?"

"Yeah."

"The best." Elijah's best friend, sarcasm had slipped out once again. "I know just how you feel." He stuffed his cellphone in his pocket as watched Diane depart. He kept that signature lop-sided smile plastered on his face.

**Diane's Pov**

The night had ended early because of my curfew.

I took a deep breath as I stared at my ceiling. Tonight...was unbelievable. Taking a chance had resulted into me meeting a wonderful person. Although, there was something about him that resulted into my bipolar migraines. I know I've been saying this to myself over and over tonight. _I've met him before._ He resembled the boy in my dreams but it was impossible to meet that person in such a big world. I feel like I'm stuck in a soap opera!

I've always wished that the boy in my dreams was some how real. But he can't, he just can't.

I suppose I'll just sit back and watch what happens...because in the end, nothing will change. I'll always have amnesia written on my forehead.

I'm beginning to sound depressed again. I took a deep breath and hid my head under my pillow.

Why must my life be so complicated? Why can't I live like any other normal girl?

I closed my eyes in hopes of waking to a clear head.

"_...you know that the moon is...only thing you can talk to when you're feeling...?"_

"_That's impossible...duh.."_

_Dense black fog shrouded two children who stood outside in the snow, they were hypnotized by the moon. They stood outside a house but the house wasn't very clear. Their faces were unclear as well, all I could see were their silhouettes. Their voices were the same, they were unclear. _

_This memory fragment was shattered and incomplete, I couldn't put together the words they were saying because the memory was too blurry. It was like a bad home video, the person holding the camera didn't know how to hold the camera without shaking too much._

**3rd Person's Pov**

Eli yawned as he closed his locker shut.

"Dude, your girlfriend was a handful last night! She threw my phone out the window!" Mark complained to his cousin. Mark scratched the back of his head, obviously irritated.

"She's not my girlfriend anymore. I'm sorry about that, I'll just get you a new one." Eli sincerely apologized.

"I'll be looking forward to it. Didn't get much sleep, huh?" He asked as they stood by their lockers. It was a regular Tuesday morning at Degrassi Community School. The hallways weren't heavily populated yet.

"I kept thinking of something that kept me up last night." He ran a hand through his hair and yawned once more.

"Let me guess, Clare?" Mark answered like he already knew.

"Surprisingly, no." Eli smirked, he was proud to admit it for once.

This was a surprise for Mark, he was stunned that his cousin hadn't thought of their childhood friend for one night. Eli would always tell him about how he would stay up till dawn thinking about her. The thought of thinking about someone for that long made Mark want to close his eyes for a long time, a really long time. _That just sounds exhausting, _Mark thought.

"The heavens have finally shone on you!" Mark enthusiastically noted.

"I don't believe in the heavens." Eli rolled his eyes.

Mark was jesting his cousin, he knew that his cousin was an atheist. Much to Bullfrog's dismay, they had all accepted it. Although, his mother had accepted him no matter the circumstances.

"So what was it exactly that kept you up?"

"I met someone at the party last night." They left the lockers and continued to walking the halls of Degrassi.

"Talk about moving on," Mark nudged, "So who's Julia's next target? I read her status, I wondered who ratted you out."

"I can't believe here. This girl-" He started but was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Hey guys. Party was awesome last night, how come I didn't see you guys at all? How's your first day back, Eli?" Adam greeted them.

"Long story," Eli tiredly said, "I'm very energetic this _lovely _morning, can't you tell? It doesn't feel any different being back. I'd rather be back in the states." He rolled his emerald orbs.

"Ouch. Someone woke up on the wrong side of the luxurious bed he sleeps in. Did someone not have breakfast on his marble counter top?" Adam teased.

"The butler was preposterous this morning! He forgot to put a leaf in my coffee!" Eli jokingly said and laughed and so did Mark and Adam.

"We didn't really talk about the party last night, I sort of passed out on when we got home. Details?" Alli asked her sister as they entered Degrassi.

Alli was jubilant this morning, she felt fresh and was happy.

Diane laughed and tucked a hair behind her ear. Then she suddenly remembered something. "That's right! After I got that push we-" Diane had bumped her hip against Alli's while they walked. Suddenly, Alli had collided into a stranger.

"Diane!" Alli yelled.

"I am so sorry!." Diane stuck out her tongue. She was never one to be mischievous but she did what she felt that suited the moment.

"Oh my god. I am so sorry about this!" Alli picked up the stranger's binder and handed it to him.

"It's fine, accidents happen right?" He smiled.

"I guess so." Alli continued to smile at him.

_Oh boy, Alli's got that look in her eyes again, _Diane thought.

Alli had always fallen too quickly for boys but it was too early to determine that.

"I'm Drew." The handsome boy with a charming smile, held out his hand.

"Alli." She clasped his hand and shook it lightly.

"So, I'll catch you around." He flashed his pearly white teeth and walked away.

"That push shove thing always works!" Alli excitedly gave her sister a high-five when the boy was out of earshot.

Diane giggled.

"Anyways, before hot guy interrupted, what happened at the party? Where'd you guys go? Are you still a virgin?" Alli's endless and pointless questions never ended! She had a wild imagination.

"Excuse me! I am a still a virgin!" Diane half-whispered as a random student looked at her. They finally reached her locker, she entered the combination and proceeded to her books. Alli had came back with her books also.

"Okay you're still a virgin," Alli rolled her eyes, "more details please!"

Diane wasn't planning on telling Alli about the flashbacks and dreams but Alli was her sister, so she had to. Diane had a feeling she knew how Alli would react to the tale.

The two sisters walked outside of the school and sat at a picnic table next to the steps of Degrassi.

"We have ten minutes till first period, just give me the important details first." Alli hurriedly pulled on her sister's arm.

Diane took a deep breath and closed her lapis-lazuli eyes. "Well, my head was hurting as usual. After you left me with him, he wanted to hang some where quiet. We went on the roof-"

"The roof?" A surprised Alli exclaimed.

Diane ignored her and continued her story, "Alli, we connected at the get-go. It was amazing!" Diane exclaimed.

"Diane, that's good. That's really good." Alli nodded her head.

Diane grimaced at the picnic table, she looked around nervously.

Alli had taken notice in her sister's body language. "Something's bothering you. What is it Diane?"

"What I don't understand is why...he really resembles the boy in my dreams."

"I already noticed that, from what you've told me. It could be him but I doubt it?" Alli had doubts about this mysterious boy that appeared in Diane's dreams. Alli didn't believe in this mysterious boy like she use to.

A part of Diane hoped that she knew this boy but another part told her she shouldn't. What gave her hope of knowing him was her dreams and memory fragments. On the other side, the part that told her she shouldn't know him, frightened her.

"Well. Who knows? He could be the one. Just don't get your hopes up high like last time. Let's just watch everything unfold, 'kay?" Alli said with a smile.

_Last time. Because that went well last time, _thought Diane.

"That's what I was thinking..." Diane seemed troubled from the thoughts that had developed in her mind.

"Did you see Mark at all last night?" The dark haired sister asked.

"No,actually I didn't. Maybe it's cause I was spent most of my night on the roof. Now that I think of it, he really didn't look for me. I didn't get a text or anything." _I really didn't look for him either or texted him, _she thought.

Diane now felt a surge of guilt run through her, he was so polite to her. Mark had invited her to his house to meet up with him but instead she chose to associate with a stranger on the roof. Mark was the reason why her and her siblings had made it to the party. Diane was now on a guilt trip, she wouldn't know what to do if she'd bumped into him today.

"Wow. Maybe you might see him today and he'll explain himself." _I should explain myself also, _she thought guiltily to herself.

"I feel so bad, Alli!" Diane put her head down and set it on the picnic table.

"Why?" A clueless Alli asked.

"I didn't even try to look for him last night. If you hadn't pushed me into Eli, I wouldn't have forgotten about Mark." _Goodbye to another friend I would've made._

"It's fine! Diane, look at me. Take a deep breath." Alli inhaled and exhaled for Diane to follow. "No need to be a drama queen about it! Just tell Mark you got caught up and went home early or something. Just think of something good."

"You want me to lie?" She hissed and then tried to breath again. Diane wasn't a fan lying, she was a complete saint. She remembered when she was being untruthful about going to the party, she practically almost fainted walking out the door. Lying to Yasmine and Raj was the worst for her.

"Well, you can choose. Who would you rather be with? Mark or Eli?" Alli said teasingly.

"I do not want to be with neither or them." Diane denied. She jerked her head to look at anything else but Alli, in attempt to hide her blushing face.

"You know you want one of them!" She poked Diane's shoulder.

"No I can't! And I won't. Plus I just met them! Even if I wanted Eli, Julia would kill me."

"Does that mean you pick Eli?" Alli's face illuminated. When ideas get into this Bhandari's head, it's hard to get them out. Alli enjoys playing match maker.

"No! Alli, please stop with the teasing. It's like seventh grade all over again." She hid her face in her palms. Diane's face had turned into a scarlet red.

"Okay, okay. I'll be done with the teasing...for now." A mischievous grin had surfaced atop Alli's mouth.

"I'll never hear the end of it will I?" An embarrassed blue eyed girl asked.

"Nope." Alli giggled.

Alli pulled out a compact mirror from her purse and puckered her lips in order to apply her lip gloss.

"You know what I'm kind of worried about?" Worry could really be heard in Diane's voice.

"What?" Alli answered while she applied her lip gloss.

"What if Julia or one of her friends saw Eli and I last night?"

"Oh please, I've got your back. I'm sure gossip doesn't travel that fast. And what friends does Julia have? I bet they're fake like the seventh grade girls we knew." She had finished applying her lip gloss and put it back in her purse. The compact mirror remained in her hand; she proceeded to fixing her hair.

"We're talking about Julia here! She could make our life a living hell like before."

"Things have changed since before! We've gone through puberty. We're hot and we're stronger than before!" An enthusiastic Alli empowered herself with confidence.

"Someone's optimistic." The blue eyed girl rolled her eyes at her brown-eyed sister.

"That's me, the optimistic, bubbly, and funny Alli."

"Did you have too much coffee this morning?"

"Maybe I had one too many cups." She admitted.

"C'mon let's get to class. We don't want to be late." Diane stood up and collected her belongings. Alli had just finished fixing her hair, she put the compact mirror away and stood up.

**Diane's Pov**

The school day dragged on as usual, I payed attention in my classes and did all of my work. I tried my best today to not participate as much I usually do. I don't know why I wasn't feeling school today, maybe it's the guilt trip? Or possibly the dream I had last night? I need to get my mind out of the gutter.

I haven't seen Mark or Eli all day, I wonder if they're here today? I need to return Eli's blazer... I exhaled a breath of air out loud as I closed my locker. It was time for lunch and I agreed to wait for Alli by my locker. She's probably in the bathroom fixing her again. I sat down in front of my locker and hugged my legs close to my chest.

That dream last night...I didn't tell Alli about it because she would jump to conclusions again. It doesn't make sense at all! It does make sense, I'm in denial. Everything ties together—a throbbing feeling had developed from thinking about the subject again. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I didn't massage my temples because Aunt Yasmine had said that it's becoming a bad habit and it's not lady-like. She said it's best for me to just take deep breaths. Aunt Yasmine suggested I start taking medication for my migraines, I have an appointment next week.

But the dream, I wonder who the children in it were? I wish I could just remember everything already!

"Are you ready?" Alli's black pumps appeared out of now where. I looked up to see Alli towering over me. I stood up and picked up my purse.

"Yeah, let's go."

"What's wrong again?" Alli worriedly asked me.

Alli was such a good sister, she could read me like a book. I absolutely love her.

"I'll tell you when we're home." I said as I opened the door to fancy Degrassi's cafeteria.

"Okay. So today I just found out that Drew's in my second period."

"Cute boy I pushed you into?" I laughed. It's ironic, Mark and Eli weren't in any of my classes so far.

Alli and I lined up to get lunch. I wasn't that hungry but I didn't want to sit at a table alone, waiting for Alli. Nor do I want to sit with Julia's acquaintances. After my actions from last night, I'm sure Julia doesn't want me sitting with her if anyone told her about my encounter with Eli.

_Eli. Eli. Eli. Eli! _

Why is it that when I say that name, I start turning into a fan girl inside.

"Eh, I'll just get a cookie." A boy with curly brown hair and glasses behind the counter handed me a cookie as I handed him my cash.

"Thanks." I said and walked away to the side of the vending machine. Alli soon came walking with a tray of spaghetti in her hands. I gave her a questioning look.

"What? I didn't have breakfast because someone didn't wake me up this morning." Alli accused me. I didn't have breakfast and I wasn't hungry? We both woke up late this morning due to the snooze button. Curse that snooze button!

"Hey, can you please hold this for me and get me a fork? I need to get a drink from the vending machine." Alli handed me the tray of spaghetti. "Thanks! Love you much." She grinned.

I walked over to the condiments section and grabbed a fork and also napkins. Spaghetti can be messy. Alli would die if she got spaghetti on that new top of her's.

"Dude I'm telling you, this edition of The Goon-" I turned around to return to Alli but unfortunately. _Not again._ Spaghetti was all over my clothes and the person I bumped into. Why am I such a klutz? Dear god.

"I'm so sorry-"

"We keep meeting like this." A familiar voice laughed. We were both on the floor with Spaghetti sauce all over our clothing and some on our faces. "I was wondering when I'd bump into you today but I didn't mean it literally." His soft voice rang in my ears as I laughed. My laugh had echoed, why did it echo? I looked around and scanned the cafeteria. I didn't notice that the cafeteria had become dead silent.

"I think we have an audience." I whispered, I could feel my face beginning to turn red. My cheeks felt warm.

We both looked around the cafeteria and saw the nosy students of fancy Degrassi.

"We should probably stand up and get cleaned up." He whispered back. Then he stood up and held out his hand out for me to grab. I grabbed his hand and felt a wave of electricity. Eli looked a me and laughed, I took a good look at him as well and laughed.

Adam and surprisingly Mark came by with their trays, both of their jaws dropped to the floor when they saw our situation. Alli came running by holding a water bottle, her pumps made a clicking sound in the still silenced cafeteria.

**3rd Person's Pov**

"Oh my god Diane! Not again," She laughed, "This is too cute!" She fished for her cellphone inside her purse and took a picture of the Spaghetti-covered Eli and Diane.

"Alli! Is that necessary right now?"

"Sorry couldn't resist." She put away her cellphone and folded her arms. Alli watched the scene unfold before her eyes. Diane and Eli stood by each other.

"This is the second time you two meet through food, literally." Adam laughed.

"Third time actually." Diane embarrassingly said.

"Wait, you guys have met?" A bit of disappointment and surprise could be heard in Mark's voice.

The cafeteria was still quiet. "Okay guys there's nothing to see here, can you please go on with your lives like what we're doing right now?" Mark annoyingly said. The other students resumed their conversations and returned to their lunch. The cafeteria came back to life with students' voices.

"They just can't get enough." Eli said. "We need to get cleaned up." He grabbed Diane's hand and dragged her out of the cafeteria.

"Wait what?" Diane said as she was being pulled away, she kept a confused look plastered on her face.

Alli mouthed, 'Text me.' to Diane.

Diane nodded.

"Do she like him or something?" Mark asked.

"And you are?" Alli asked the short haired boy with green eyes in return.

"I'm Mark, I go by Fitz sometimes. I'm Eli's cousin and this is Adam."

"So you're Mark. _You're _Eli's cousin?" A surprised Alli asked. _Uh-oh, _she thought,

_This is not good. "_Hey Adam." Alli added.

Adam waved and kept quiet.

"Yeah, and you're?" Mark asked.

"I'm Alli, Diane's sister."

"Sister?"

"I know, we don't look alike. It's a really long story."

"Oh."

"Well, nice meeting you guys." Alli waved goodbye to the two boys.

"What a cliché." Adam chuckled.

"No, what a coincidence." Mark said.

Mark and Adam walked away and sat at their usual table. Mark was still surprised at his second encounter with Diane. Who knew that the two cousins were talking about the same girl this whole time?

_Meanwhile..._

Alli walked away and left the Spaghetti mess on the floor. She frantically scanned the cafeteria for Jenna, who was wrapped around K.C. She walked/ran to their table and sat down.

"Quite a scene there." Jenna said.

"Your sister's quite the celebrity right now." K.C. said.

"Yeah yeah. Mark or Fitz or what ever, he's Eli's cousin?" Alli asked without taking a breath.

"Whoa there tiger, take a breath. Uh yeah they're cousins." K.C. said.

"Not good. Do you guys know if Julia's here today?"

"She's not here, she left for the states this morning. I heard Eli broke up with her, she's practically going crazy right now. Have you seen her Face Range status?"

"He broke up with her? When?" Alli gasped.

"Here," Jenna handed Alli her cellphone, "She posted it this morning."

Alli held the phone in her hands and read Julia's status:

_Boarding my flight for Vegas, I can't believe he'd do this to me. I'm going to kill her. Stupid home wrecker. You better watch your back. I don't care, I'll do whatever it takes._

"Not good. Not good." Alli tapped her fingers on the lunch table.

"Julia's always been a crazy one." Jenna rolled her eyes.

"Why isn't any of this good?" K.C. asked curiously.

"K.C.! Julia is going to become a killer, that's not good." Jenna slapped his arm.

"Long story, I'll tell you guys some other time. Tell me about this guy named Drew?" She asked to avoid telling the story.

_I have to tell Diane everything as soon as possible. I bet she doesn't know that Mark and Eli are cousins and it's obvious that they both like her. And she needs to see Julia's status! This is going to be too much for her, _Alli thought.

_Some where else..._

"Why did we run out? Do you think we'll get in trouble for not cleaning up that mess?"

"We'll get in loads of _trouble_." Eli laughed as he still held Diane's hand. The two were walking towards the Degrassi parking lot. Other students were giving stares as they walked hand in hand. "It got awkward, so I do what I always do. Leave when it gets too awkward."

"Mr. Eli, I am appalled! Is running away your only solution?"

"Likewise, I was not running away. I was simply helping a damsel in distress. You didn't want to be bombarded with stares and questions did you?" Eli elegantly said, he even lifted his chin.

"Good point, good job there hero," she gave Eli credit and attempted to apologize, "I'm sorry again, you know; about the Spaghetti and the chips and the Caramel Frappe and the food-" Diane was beginning to ramble uncontrollably. She stared at her moving feet the whole time she talked.

"Slow down there, Blue eyes!" Eli exclaimed, "Don't strain yourself. It's fine. Let's just find a way to clean up."

"I don't have extra clothes..." Diane put her face on her Spaghetti-covered palm.

"Let's just find a way to wash off this Spaghetti sauce."

Eli led her to a black vehicle in the student parking lot and sat on the hood. A skull hood ornament touched his foot as he sat Indian Style. Diane looked at the vehicle thoroughly and sat next to him. "What? No comment on my hearse? Are you creeped out yet?"

"I don't judge people based on stereotypes. No, I'm not creeped out at all." She softly said.

"You're very hard for me to read." He squinted as he gazed into her eyes. "You come off as this really quiet, confident, and more of a stand in the crowd girl. But you're nothing like a stand in the crowd girl, I'm still trying to figure you out." Elijah looked confused as he nodded his head.

"So I'm some sort of book now?" She raised her neck and closed her eyes, the sunlight hit her perfectly. Diane's fair skin glistened in the sunlight, her auburn-brown, long incandescent, hair shined and flowed passed her shoulders.

Elijah gazed at her while her eyes were closed. He swallowed a lump in his throat, "Think of anything that'll clean us up?"

Diane's eyes snapped open, the sound of the lawn sprinklers had given her an idea. She patted Eli's arm."What?" He asked.

Diane pointed at the sprinklers that were on in the football field. "That's the best I've got. Unless going home is an option."

"No. I don't really want to go home right now." He answered hastily. A troubled Eli put his head down and answered. Eli had avoided home as much as possible. _Dad is not going to let me hear the end of it. He's going to scold me for dumping Julia. He'll lecture me to no end about how I'm ruining his partnership with the Ryans,' _he thought.

Diane noticed that Eli's mood had shifted from witty to troubled. "The sprinklers it is." She tittered and grabbed his hand this time.

Eli was surprised at the clumsy and shy girl's actions. He held her hand tighter as they ran towards the football field. "Are you sure this is a good idea?" He asked as they stood a few feet away from the sprinklers.

"Oh, is the hero afraid of a little water?" Diane challenged him.

"Who said I was afraid? Now the question is; Ms. Diane, are _you_ willing to run through the mist with an audience watching?" He replied and gestured at the bystanders walking by the school. He glanced at a portion of their classmates posted outside at picnic tables.

Diane took a good glimpse around her, she immediately blushed.

"Ms. Diane _is _a stand in the crowd girl. You care too much about what people say." He challenged in return.

"Whoa there. Who was the one that hesitated? I do not care about anyone's opinions, thank you very much." Diane denied.

"Prove it." Eli playfully retorted.

"Okay, give me a second." Diane thought out loud.

Diane took a step towards the sprinklers and had a brilliant thought. Suddenly she pushed Eli towards the running water and ran away from him. As Diane ran, realization struck Eli. He was wet, his hair was disheveled and the Spaghetti sauce on his hand smeared away. Elijah gawked at Diane who stopped in the middle of two rotating sprinklers, she stuck out her tongue in mockery.

_How could I be so narrow-minded? _Eli thought to himself. Soon, there was a pursuit between a wet dark-haired boy and wet a light-haired girl. The Spaghetti sauce had disappeared from their clothing but red-orange stains were left behind. Grass had stuck to their feet during the pursuit. Eli stopped in the middle of the pursuit to strip off his black hoodie.

Meanwhile, Diane ceased from running to take a few deep breaths.

**Diane's Pov**

I know it was childish of me for instigating a game of tag but it was Eli's fault for calling me a 'stand in the crowd girl.' I am an original person, I do not stand in the crowd.

The word _tag _lead to a mental baseball bat bashing my head. I attempted to take deep breaths. As I took deep breaths because of the occurring migraine, an image presented itself before me eyes. A flash of light hit my eyes and soon, I was in a different place.

_In a spacious yard, a girl stood in the middle. As she stood, a boy came running out of no where._

"_Tag...it!" A dark-haired boy with semi-long hair poked a fair skinned girl._

"_...you're too fast!" She stomped her foot._

_He stopped and jogged back to her. _

"Diane? Are you alright? You just spaced out on me." A wet haired Eli snapped me back to reality. I weakly glanced at his arm on my shoulder. The sprinklers still surrounded us...

"Yeah, I guess I'm it now huh?" My voice cracked as my knees shook. It wasn't till they finally gave up on me, I collapsed onto the ground, knees first. I put my head in my hands and took deep breaths. The deep exhaling didn't help at all. My brain was about to give up on me.

"Diane? Are you okay? What...I do...?..." Eli's voice seemed to get farther and farther away. It seemed as if his voice was coming from a far distance.

**:O Thanks for reading!**


	10. A Choice To Consider

**A/N: Hey guys! Guess who's back?! I'm sorry for being away for a while. How long has it been? 2 years? Geez. I missed FF. The reason why I haven't updated in a while is because I moved to Germany. It's crazy. I'm so sorry for not updating. I love you all to death and I wanna thank all the people messaging me to continue my story. Much love to you guys. Unfortunately, I lost my notebook during the move and now I have to try to remember the plot i had planned. This short chapter is just my coming back present to you guys. I promise to update every week ( I will try lol) Next chapters will be longer, I promise you guys that. I just had to write this one to bring back the feel of the story, in case some of you needed a refresher. Enjoy my loves~**

**P.S. OMG Bittersweet Symphony broke my heart :(  
**

**I don't own Degrassi, just this storyline :)**

The familiar sound of a cardiac monitor echoed from a distance. The smell of antiseptic invaded my nose. The sound of footsteps and wheels came by closely and disappeared into nothing. Voices, voices where everywhere. A man, a woman, another man, and more people. I kept my eyes shut and breathed normally. I don't want them to know I'm awake.

"Judging from her state right now, I'd infer that she experienced an important memory, a fragment is what I like to call it. However, her case of retrograde amnesia is making it difficult to function properly. The island of memories her brain attempts to retrieve is hurting her during the process. In the future, if she still hasn't recovered her memory I suggest hypnotism. The hypnotism will convince Diane's brain to halt the retrieving process and to be contempt with the life she's living now. It's her choice if she chooses to let go of that part of her. "A man with a husky voice explained to the other people in the room.

"I can't do that to her Hector. I can't let her lose her true self. She's been fighting to find out who she truly is. I don't want to get in the way. In the past, she had a family, a whole other life. I am her mother and as much as it hurts me to see her in this state, this is what I asked for when I adopted her. The hypnotism will be her choice." Aunt Yasmine spoke very strongly.

She still believes in me after all these years. She really thinks I can remember my past life.

"Very well Dr. Bhandari. But please do consider if she gets worse."

More people spoke after that conversation.

Am I willing to let go of the past? Were there important people? I have a sister out there, Darcy. Does she miss me? Will I like what I found out? All these questions and I still don't get answers. Could hypnotism be the answer to all my problems? Sure, the pain would go away and I wouldn't have to live through the shadow of PTA. But deep down inside, something is telling me to fight. _There is somebody worth remembering. Just be patient. _A voice told me. Could it be that boy? Could it be my birth mother? My birth father? Darcy? All these internal questions exhausted my already damaged brain. As time passed by, I stopped thinking and drifted into real sleep.

**3****RD**** POV**

He sat in the waiting room. His hands were clasped together as his legs shook uncontrollably. He was frightened. He was frightened for her. Could he be the reason why she was in a hospital bed? He shouldn't have pushed her to play in the sprinklers.

_I wonder how she's doing._ He thought to himself.

Alli and Mark came running into the waiting room, in a frantic state. Typical questions were asked. _What happened?_ _How is she?_ _Where is she? How long have you been here?_

Eli tiredly answered all of them. He sighed. He just wanted to see her.


End file.
